Behind the Mask
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: Natalie a broken down young woman begins her new life at the opera house. The phantom takes a special notice in her and her close relationship with Madam Giry. Before they know it they're friends then something more. Until Christine shows up and ruins everything. Erik/OC T- for language and mild SC.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Many think that the Phantom of the Opera is a fable made up for publicity. You see, this is a lie. The reason I know this is, because Madam Giry is like a mother to me. I grew up on tales of what her strange friend had done to the residents of the opera house. The many times I had laughed from the man in a mask. Never did Antoinette tell me his story of how he had first reached the Opera house in the first place.

I never thought it of any importance to ask. Now after not seeing Antoinette for three years, I regretted never learning about it seeing as I had been accepted as the understudy of Carlotta. She was determined that she needed no understudy but Madam Giry had insisted it. So here I was thinking of all this as I walked down the detailed halls to room 824, I was the only resident on the 8th floor. No one ever stayed on that floor because it was said to be the Phantoms favorite place to haunt.

People, if they knew of course, would think me crazy for hoping that the Phantom walked the 8th floor. After so many amusing stories I really wanted to meet this man. Wondering if Antoinette had ever mentioned me, I turned the lock to my new room. Walking I became very happy that no one else stayed on the 8th floor. My room was huge large enough to fit a piano. The thought that I had the possibility to have a piano in my room lightened my spirits. There was just one problem pianos were not cheap and I had no money.

Well I could always start saving. Looking around I took in the crimson walls and balcony, the queen sized iron wrought bed with black sheets, the oak floors and matching oak vanity, dresser and bedside table. On the small table beside my bed there was a note. Opening it I read:

Dear Natalie,

Welcome, to the opera. I hope you enjoy your room. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow in the lobby at 9 o' clock. And Natalie don't be late.

Signed,

Antoinette

Smiling I set the paper back on the table and went to packing my clothes in my new dresser, slipped on a night gown and lay in my new bed. Sleep took me, but soon something glorious awoke me, the sound only an angel could make.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Helpless to resist the music I write. For I compose the music of the night." A voice softer and more beautiful than I had ever heard before echoed in my room. Lulling me into a trance of beauty, nothing mattered now but finding who had created such a masterpiece. I must thank them for the beauty they have created, with an angels touch the music continues," Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it sense it tremulous and tender. Hearing is believing, music is deceiving…" It continued until the last line, "Soft as candle light…"

The love for the song made me write the entire thing in my music journal, where I copied beauties such as this and created my own, but of course nothing this perfect nor pure. My eyes closed and I dreamed of a dark, beautiful angel. I would meet this man sometime soon or I'd go mad with loss.

I awoke at 7 and picked out the perfect outfit for that day (.com/cgi/set?id=40576557). Smiling I let my hair stay down. Forgetting to grab my journal, I left it sitting by the note Antoinette had put for me. Walking down to the lobby people looked at my curiously the only other who dressed as dark as me was Antoinette, who was sure to be growing impatient. Picking up my pace I walked up to her and gave her a long hug.

Smiling she led me out of the building towards a small café a ways down the street.

Phantom's Point of View

The strange girl left with Antoinette out through the front. She was the first to dare stay on the 8th floor in years. Let us see how long she lasts. My plan was to find out anything about her, because she reminded me of Madam Giry. Deciding to check her room while she was out, I headed into one of my many secret tunnels that led me directly in her room. Walking through the now open wall I decided the best place to look was her night table. With ease I noticed the leather bound book sitting next to a note with Antoinette's hand writing. Opening the note I read the directions for a girl named Natalie to meet her in the lobby. Madam also said don't be late which means she knows the girl well enough to know that she would most likely be late for their meeting.

Next came the leather journal. Opening it I flipped through a composing book. All type of songs were written but one of the newest one made me chuckle it was Music of the Night. She must have heard me play it. And telling from how the ink enlarged when she thought, trying to get every lyric right made me see she liked it a lot. Flipping to the next page I fell on a beautiful and dark, very dark indeed, song. A short to the point one it read in Natalie's elegant script:

Oh sweet memories,

I am on my knees,

Pleading,

Hoping you will find me,

Angel I am dreaming,

Of the Music of the Night,

Compose me,

Create me, angel,

Make me who I wish to be

Make me who I am…

There was something about how she worded this that suited me perfectly and I easily memorized it. When I went home I'd add music and write everything down. This Natalie was certainly someone I would watch after this. Right now I knew one thing, Natalie was worthy of my music.

Natalie's Point of View

"So do you like the room I found you?" Antoinette asked.

"Oh it's just splendid. Thanks so much."

"Of course dear."

"I really must head back I have to talk to the director to get my lines and everything so I'll see you sometime soon. Good day Antoinette."

"Good day to you Natalie."

"Oh, did you tell him about me?"

"No I never did I don't know why I assume the topic just never really came up. Sorry dear if you want me to tell him all about you I will."

"No don't say anything I want to see if I can attract his attention on my own." With these words I left toward the opera house.

Thinking it best I headed for practice. Carlotta was strutting around ranting about how she was the best. This was going to be a long day. Turning towards me she choose me as her next target, "You little toad get up here and fix my dress," I blinked one, twice, was she serious. There was no way in Hell I was going to be treated like a servant.

Phantom

I looked down at the scene from the rafters paying attention to the expression on Natalie's face after Carlotta called her a toad and commanded her to fix her dress. "Actually I'd rather not." She replied in a controlled voice.

"Did you just refuse, I will have you fired." Carlotta snapped.

"And I can have you killed, your point!" It took all the control I had not to laugh.

"And I will have you arrested, toad."

"Actually I believe it is you who is the toad."

"Why you little, whore." Those words made my laughter die and fury rise. I did not understand what my emotions were screaming at me at the time all I knew was Carlotta would pay for that comment.

"LA CARLOTTA!" I spoke my voice silencing everyone. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE COULD REALLY HAVE YOU KILLED OR DID YOU BELIEVE SHE WAS BLUFFING, I FOR ONE AGREE THAT SHE COULD HAVE YOU KILLED. RIGHT NOW! I SUGGEST, TOAD, THAT YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE YOU HAVE A NOOSE AROUND YOUR NECK! GOOD DAY…" I disappeared through one of the many tunnels and back down to my home. By now the rumor Natalie is associated with me would be all around the opera house. Why could I not hold my tongue? These feelings reminded me of Christine but stronger.

I did not understand this. Though I did make up my mind about something, tonight I would apologize to Natalie in person.

Natalie

After the Phantom showed up and scare Carlotta to near death I thought it best to slip up to my room. I entered my room without noticing anything unusual that was until I glanced around and set eyes upon him. The Phantom of the Opera was leaning up against my wall with a look of ease on his face.

The first few words I spoke weren't what you could call lady like, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Holding up his hand in mock surrender her he smirked at me and spoke in a voice I had heard earlier. The angel… "I wanted to speak to you alone and I knew you were sneaking up to your room so I simply slipped in." He said innocently.

"And what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I'd like to apologize for the hassle I'll have put you through ahead of time."

"What hassle?"

"There are rumors spreading that you've allied yourself with me."

I laughed slightly and asked in a confused sort of voice, "So let them talk and in all truth I wouldn't mind allying myself with you, Phantom."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." This is when I really looked at him he wore all black and had striking with the rest of his outfit a white mask the covered half his face. The mask suited him, so did the rest of the outfit. He definitely could pull off Antoinette's description. "Thank you, Erik…"

His eyes widened at being called by his real name, "How do you know my name?" His voice grew cautious and his hand reached towards his sword.

"Antoinette told me almost everything about you, Erik."

"How do you know her?"

"She adopted me."

"Did your parents die when you were young?"

"No…my parents…how to say this…they sold…me…"

"What!" The alarm raised in his voice.

"I do not know you well enough to tell you my story Erik maybe one day but not now."

"You mentioned you would not mind being my ally, correct madam."

"That is true I believe it would actually be a lot of fun."

"Well then care to be my one and only friend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Did I really just say friend. Friend I just said the pathetic word of friend. Damn it what is wrong with me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see her grinning adorably. "I would gladly be your friend and no Erik I am not mocking you." How could she tell what I was thinking? Why are my emotions going a hundred miles an hour?

"That's great actually I've never actually…" I faded off not knowing how to finish the sentence without telling her I trusted no one but Madam Giry. I wonder if she would think me weak and foolish for not seeking out more help for myself. Or maybe she's just like my silent and alone, without anyone else in the world to love her.

I would not mind loving her… Erik what are you thinking, what about Christine. Damn Christine you know full well what she did to you and yet you still are trying to convince yourself that she loves you, now that is pathetic. Natalie must have noticed I was having an inside battle with myself because she turned away and started to scribble in that journal of hers. I want to read the entire thing, sing her to sleep…hold her. ERIK. Stop your silly daydreams she would never love you.

Your face is ugly. No one would ever want to love a beast. But what is she's different than the rest what if she actually wanted to love me for me not live off the fact I had a beast of a face. Could that be possible or was this another impossible dream. Most likely the latter but who cares I want to dream about love even if I know she would never feel the same.

Turning my thoughts I turned to her wanting to apologize for spending my time with her having a mental argument with myself. God Erik where did you learn how to impress women. Nowhere because you're not wanted, obviously. You're a ghost in an opera house. A feared and known ghost though. That makes no difference, you fool. No one will ever love you

"Erik are you alright you look as if you wish to commit murder. Was I doing something annoying, forgive me if I was." Of course she would blame herself.

"Of course not I'm just a little unused to human conversation."

"I know how you feel…"

"Could you elaborate?"

"No, I still do not know you well enough, it is part of my past."

For some reason my mind was going for a quote so I went for it, "The head is not more native to the heart." I spoke with a smile.

"Hamlet?" She laughed curiously.

"He was a man; take him for all in all, I shall not look upon his like again."

"What is your favorite play?" She asked me her eyes twinkling with curiosity. Offering her my hand I sat down next to her on her bed seeing as she lacked chairs.

"To be honest it would most likely have to be… Hamlet."

"That is the same for me the story of Hamlet…really anything by Shakespeare is incredible. I really wish I could meet him maybe I will someday in Hell." I laughed at this Natalie going to Hell that was hilarious.

"You are too perfect and pure to go to Hell, Natalie."

Randomly as a change of subject because the subject I was breaching was touchy she stated, "I want to start singing."

"Then start singing."

"Aright I'm in love with this song at the moment so here goes, night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..." It took a moment to realize just what she was singing before I joined in mixing my voice with hers and we followed together in perfect harmony.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night ..." We finished the song in one held out note and smiled at each other.

"Your music is so beautiful Erik I'm bursting with jealousy."

Our conversations began and we talked the day away it was late in the night and the moon was high in the sky. "Why don't you sleep I…"

"NO!"

"What?" I asked in alarm by her sudden intensity.

"I…don't want you to leave. I don't understand it but I feel so safe around you. I'm afraid I'll go mad without you if you leave now." I knew exactly that feeling so I was happy to save her from the fear. I sat down and leaned against the wall and took one of her hands in my own. Slowly her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Most people would take that chance to high tail it out of there but not I. It seemed I needed her just as much as she needs me. This was a comforting thought. Soon my mind also faded and I fell into sleep her hand still held tightly in mine.

I'm a fairly light sleeper so I awoke from Natalie rolling around her bed. Sitting up I looked at her distressed face. Not knowing what to do I just sat still. Then out from her mouth came the most pained scream I had ever heard. Quickly I clamped my hand over her mouth and shook her until she awoke. She automatically bunched the person (just like I would have in her position) who had each leg on the sides of her hips and a hand over her mouth.

After a few grunts of pain from me she realized who I was and stopped attacking me. Taking a deep breath she burst into an apology, "Oh Erik I'm so sorry you see I have night terrors. Did I hurt you? Oh Hell, did I tell me. I'm so sorry…" By this time tears were streaming down her face. I got off her and scooped her up into my lap. She began to gut retching cry into my shirt.

Trying to help I massaged her back and whispered everything would be alright, I'm here, I'll protect in her ear over and over again until she slowed then stopped all together. By this time I felt horrible, myself, seeing her like that… It hurt a lot. Never did I want to see her cry.

"What's the matter, darling?" I asked softly stroking the side of her face.

"Just a nightmare I get them constantly. I was hoping with you here I'd sleep better but I didn't."

Shifting so I took off my jacket boots, sword, and vest I crawled under the covers and pulled her up against me. "Perhaps this will work better." I began to sing softly in her ear. Flipping over she curled up into me. Then as if realizing something she pulled away to look at me. "Are you really going to sleep in your mask?" She asked.

"Yes I am."

"It seems silly you know. I do not care what you look like under that white mask."

"I do…" I whispered. I couldn't risk it. No I couldn't loss her like I lost Christine I love Natalie so much more. The sight of this beast of a face would remain hidden forever if I could help it. Then she leaned in and kissed my mask.

"I'll wait for you to be ready. I'll show and tell you mine, after you do."

"You missed." I laughed and leaned down and kissed her warm lips, gently. Pulling away I left her with a huge smile in her face before she snuggled back into my chest, though she most likely didn't realize that I could feel that her cheeks were bright red. Kissing the top of her head I faded into sweet oblivion.

Madam Giry

Natalie was late for rehearsals most likely slept in, so I headed up to her room to wake her. As I walked I wondered what Erik was doing right now. As I entered Natalie's room I had to look twice. In her bed was Erik fast asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Natalie. Natalie herself was almost completely covered by Erik.

I took a moment to register that the luckily both had clothes. Erik's mask was plastered on his face still, probably to her disapproval. Smiling I then saw it, how cute they were together. Natalie's black hair and green eyes just like him. Her size was about half a foot shorter than him.

It had been long times since I had seen either of them have a good night sleep. Still smiling slightly I gently shook Erik's shoulder. Blinking groggily he looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen before. "She's late isn't she?" I nodded. Leaning down I watched him kiss her forehead. She groaned in protest when he unwrapped himself from her. This made him smile more.

Erik was in love he had forgotten all about Christine. Sitting up  
>Natalie whipped her eyes. Not noticing me she looked at him and moaned, "Why'd you wake me up."<p>

"You're running late."

"What do I have to do to stay here?" She kissed him roughly hoping it would gain her more time. Certainly Erik was all for this and wasn't about to stop kissing her. So I cleared my throat and made my presence known.

"Next time Erik don't let her bargain with you I want her in the theater in 30 minutes is that understood." I commanded.

"Yes Madam." Natalie and Erik answered in unison. Closing the door I walked down the hall. My mood lightened and I was happier than I had been in a long time. The two people I cared about in this world who were miserable had achieved true love, something unbreakable. I did not wish to ruin their good spirits but I would have to tell the eventually. Christine De Chagny and her husband was coming to visit the Opera Populair…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phantom P.O.V

After Madam Giry left Natalie went to curl up next to me again. Naturally I wanted her to say like this, but I knew Giry would murder both of us so I picked her up. Getting out of bed she laughed because I had picked her up wedding style (like he picks Christine up when she feints in the movie). "Put me down Erik!" She laughed.

"Actually I quite like this position." I smiled at her. Her eyes got a mischievous glint in them and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I enjoyed where this was going. Leaning her head into the crook in my neck she kissed the skin softly. A shiver slid through me making me feel her smile. Setting her down I gestured to the dresser in an exasperated fashion.

Smiling she opened the drawer and said, "Pick something out for me. I know you can dress." She said looking me up and down smirking I pulled out a (.com/behind_mask_phantoms_choice/set?id=40613058&lid=1258081) red dress and a black cape. A grin appeared on her face as she saw what I had picked. Grabbing the dress she changed in the bathroom. Walking out she took the cloak and fastened around her. Going around she found some flats, a ruby ring, and a make-up box. Let me say she looked good. Glancing around I noticed a top hat. Snatching it up I set it on her smooth black hair. Her grin widened as she looked upon herself at the mirror in her room, then it faded and she ran a hand across the top of her back.

"You aren't wearing any kind of necklace." I said.

"No I don't have a necklace for this outfit." She said looking put down by the fact. An idea struck me and I pulled out a key from my pocket put it on a chain I also had in my pocket. Unclasping it I placed the black key around her neck. She looked at me in surprise. Leaning down I kissed her neck above the chain. Walking over to her mirror I flipped away part of the wall showing her a keyhole. Gesturing towards the key I explained, "This key will get you through this passage way. When you unlock this door a bell rings in my home so I'll hear you. With that bell I'll disable all my traps so you can come down. You're always welcome but don't come down until after nine because I won't be there so I won't hear the bell, alright."

She nodded then a look of utter realization took her features and she kissed me. So much love was put into that kiss it felt better than anything. Better than Christine kissing me better than my music. Did Natalie know about Christine? I thought it best to ask, "Natalie, did Antoinette tell you about Christine Daae?"

She looked at and her expression became fearful. "Are you planning on letting me go…?" She whispered breathless. How could she possibly thing that. I love her. I barely knew Natalie, Hell I didn't even know her last name but there was something about her I just couldn't shake.

"Never, Christine hurt me. Sure I couldn't talk to anyone for days and I didn't eat or drink. In the end though, I know you are so much better for me. So far you haven't shunned me. You will in time I know it but until then I'll hold you close while you let me. And never will I dare let you go." I whispered me voice coated with pain from Christine.

She kissed my mask again and then replied her voice like light in the darkest night, "I will guide you, Angel. For you have given me my lives meaning without you now, I would surely go crazy. Your soft eyes and sweet kisses hold me here. For I could be nowhere else." I had not expected poetry to slip through her perfectly shaped lips. Though the words touched me in the core of my soul and I felt myself shake as she wrapped her arms around me. The bell rang she was late. Groaning she ran over to her table and grabbed her script. Taking my hand she raced from her room and started towards the many stairs down.

Though I knew a short cut. Grabbing her hand I began to tug her the other way, I pulled away an old tapestry and slid open a door. She climbed in with a look of thanks on her face. Guiding her with our steady paces we reached the theater in a few minutes. Slipping out the wall I told her, "Walk down the stairs to the left and they will reach the back of the stage." Quickly I pulled her in for a long deep kiss before I whispered, "I'll be watching." Disappearing into the wall I headed back up some stairs toward the rafters.

Looking down at the stage I saw Natalie singing in a chorus of 4 other girls. This would not do for my dear sweet darling.

Natalie

Easily completing mine, Meg, and the other 3 girls' part we stepped back as toad women took the stage. I felt someone staring at me so I turned in that direction. A flack of white was all I saw of Erik's mask before he dropped down from the platform he was standing on he rolled and I could barely here the impact. I made a note to myself to ask him for sneaking advice.

He threw his voice so it sounded like he was whispering in Carlotta's ear, so I couldn't hear what he told her. Though her face lost its color and she stuttered out the word ok. Then she took off leaving the theater. I tossed a look of confusion in his direction knowing he would notice it.

Our director came over and told me I would be the star for the play _Oh Goddess Love me. _The play included just two people and the chorus, Nyx (the Greek titan on night) and a rich handsome noble's son. They were having some guy I didn't know do the noble's son. This made me slightly uncomfortable seeing as I would have to pretend to be in love with this man. I made up my mind to practice with Erik later at his place. For which I was dying to see. Grinning I read quickly through the two act play. I had a month to memorize and perfect it.

Rehearsals went well and after Antoinette asked if I would like to go on a walk with her. Knowing she wanted to tell me something without Erik knowing didn't settle well with me but I decided to go with her anyway. With a sad smile she started down the road. "Natalie…" She started a little unsure, "You have to do something for me."

"Anything at all you know I'm here for you."

"I need you to tell Erik something. You see he loves you," I blushed red at that she continued, "So I believe he would take it better from you not me."

"What is it you need me to tell him?" Curiosity peeked my interested.

"The former Christine Daae and her husband are going to be visiting the Opera Populair for a week. See sent me a letter… Here" She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. Dread overcame me as I read the words:

Dear Madam Giry,

Raoul and I have been invited to spend a week at the opera house. I have also decided that I wish to talk to him. If you can arrange a meeting that would be great. I'm sure he will be pleased to see me. Raoul also suggested that I accept a job at the opera house again, what do you think? See you soon.

Signed,

Christine De Chagny

I crushed the letter in my fist. How dare she come back here and assume that he was okay and that he would be glad to see her. I hate her. And I was determined to not let her take a single step towards Erik. Why would she want to talk to him anyway to rub it in his face more? Didn't she hurt him enough the first time? Antoinette looked at me in sympathy.

The clock sounded 9 and we hurried back to the opera house. Women were not supposed to be out late. Someone might confuse them for whores. Entering the opera house I bid Antoinette a goodbye then practically ran up to my room taking off the key as I went. Going straight up to the key hole I inserted it and turned. The mirror slid away revealing a dirty hallway. Going down as fast as I dared I began to full out run. I reached a more open tunnel and ran head long into Erik. Stumbling back he caught me before I could fall. Smiling like there wasn't a care in the world he took my hand and began to walk with me down the tunnel.

I now couldn't bring myself to make him abandon his wonderful mood and settled with an expressionless face. We got in a gondola and he began to guide it through the cloudy water. We reached his home. And it suited him perfectly. Yes it was a little unorganized but he knew where everything was so that was alright. There was a large organ in the room and on the side there were 3 doors. He jumped out of the gondola and helped me out. Always such a gentleman I thought smiling, my anger forgotten for a moment. Then it appeared and I hurried to cover it up.

"Natalie are you angry with me?" He asked sounding concerned that I might be mad at him. What a silly thought.

"Of course not, angel, I'm just a little angry about something else."

"What happened was it Carlotta? Antoinette? Or something else?" How could he possibly believe that I could be angry with him? He hadn't done anything. Sometime Erik really stressed me out but I love him so I'll try to break this easy. "I'll fix it." He whispered bushing me so I was laying down on the sofa he began to kiss me this soon turned into a huge make out.

Then a thought hit me. Christine had kissed this mouth. Erik hadn't always been mine. This thought was unpleasant enough for me to pull away from Erik's warm soft lips. Not being able to look him in the eyes I turned away and stared out towards the water. "What did I do?" He asked sounding worried. Again with the blaming.

I sighed and responded, "You didn't do anything, angel, I just had a foul thought that's all."

"And what was the thought?"

"Christine…" My voice lowered as I spoke the retched name.

His face turned into a confused expression. "What about her?"

"She has kissed her lips before," I stoked his lower lip with my finger as I said this; "She had you before I did. I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

His answer was simple and it made me feel much better. "Damn Christine." He mumbled it but I knew he meant those words and that made me very happy. Perhaps I wouldn't lose my phantom after all.

"I think that answer deserves a little more kissing." I teased kissing him again and we continued our make out session for a while longer. I forgot all about my anger for a while it was nice to just sit, kiss, and talk with Erik.

Sitting up he looked at me and asked, "Would you care to hear a song I recently wrote?"

"You know I love listening to you, my angel of music." He stopped for a moment taking in what I had called him. "Sorry, I won't call you that again."

"No its fine, love."

"Love, I like that." I whispered messing with the tips of his hair. Smirking he stood up taking me with him and walked towards a piano. I stopped and stared at the beautiful grand.

"What?"

"I've always wanted a grand like this." I stated running a hand across the keys.

"You can play her if you like." A look of glee must have shown on my face because he laughed softly. Sitting down I began to play getting sucked into the music. My eyes closed and I played (Only Piano – Sonata by Adrian Von Ziegler). When I reopened them he was standing there with a look of shock on his face. Smiling I offered him his piano back. "You're incredible where did you learn to play?"

"I'm completely self-taught. The family who owned me was rich and had a piano and whenever they played I'd listen I learned the keys by listening and whenever they went out I'd play. At that house I found I loved music. That was the only good thing there."

"I understand. I found my love for music when I first came to the opera house. Being surrounded by all that music. Now I couldn't bear to leave here. This is home."

"Wherever you are is home." I whispered after I said that my cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Grinning he kissed me and hummed a song and we danced. After our make shift dance I decided it was now or never. "Erik I have something I need to tell you…" He could tell from the sound of my voice that he wasn't going to like what I had to tell him.

He thought it best to sit down. Plopping down on his lap proved that whatever I was going to tell him wasn't about us and our relationship. He gave a sigh of relief before asking, "And that would be?"

I decided that I couldn't sugar coat this from him. If I took it slow it would add to the pain not lessen it. "Christine is visiting the opera. She wants to talk to you." I waited for him to react. In all honesty his reaction terrified me. Gently he took me off his lap. Snatching up a heavy looking candle holder he smashed the mirror in front of us. He hit it over and over again. Until his hands began to bleed from the shards.

Jumping up I stood directly in front of the mirror what I didn't do was check his swing. His arm, already going towards the mirror at full speed couldn't change course fast enough so he hit me instead. The side of my face felt like it was lit on fire. Something warm slid down it and Erik dropped the candle holder. I blinked away the stars. Luck for me I had had head injuries before so I didn't get knocked out.

"Natalie…" He chocked out. Reaching towards what I was guessing was a bloody cut he ripped part of his shirt and stopped the bleeding. The look of horror was still on his face. The look of horror grew when he realized in his rage he had knocked off his mask. Quickly he went to cover it with his other hand. My hand caught his and he stood completely still.

There were three long cuts across his face and were covered in horribly done stich marks. In truth this didn't bother me at all. I saw him looking for a reaction in my face. A great love grew because I knew then I wasn't the only one scarred. He must have seen the love in my eyes because he starred at me in shock his eyes.

I place a hand over his scarred face, "Did you honestly think I would love you any less because of this? I love you. I wouldn't give a damn it your skin was blue. I love you, Erik you should not this. I'm covered in scars too…" I whispered the last part.

"Show me." He said.

Taking off my cloak I used my hand to wipe away the concealer. I pulled down the dress and under shirt so he could see the wicked long and jagged mark. It stretched from the top of my right shoulder to the back of my left knee. He could see it until my waist where I left the dress and under shirt. My arms covered my front. He stroked the scar with his hand. "Who did this to you?" He asked the anger evident in his voice.

"My old owners." I said pulling my shirt and dress back up. Turning to face him I saw he had put his mask back on. He bandaged up my head and wiped away the blood.

After that he asked, "Are you ready to tell me your story?" He asked sitting back down next to me one arm protectively around my waist.

"Are you ready to tell me yours?"

"Want me to start?"

"Yes and Erik I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Smiling he began "Well…" So he told me his story and how his mother gave him up and the gypsies at that carnival carved him up for a little extra money.

"Erik is it wrong that I hate gypsies now?" I asked worrying that I was being a bad person.

"No love it's understandable."

"My stories kind of long."

"We have all night long." He said squeezing my side.

I took a deep breath and began," Fear was all I knew then. Fear, pain, and loneliness. That's it. That is all I deserved at least that was what I thought. I was only 6 why did all that have to happen to me. I remember I was in a cage, a cold dark cage. Where are my clothes, I didn't know. I curled up in a ball and I waited for it to end. God, I wanted it to end. Then the curtain withdrew and there stood a man and women.

What was going to happen now…? I had thought.

They took me away to a big house with large columns in the front. Someone dragged me into a room and left me there. This continued people came in and hurt me. For years I knew nothing but that room. Until one day the master came and brought me from that room. After that I learned how to sneak out but I always just played piano never did I try to run. Inside I knew I would be caught.

It was a terrible day. There had been a party earlier that day and that meant I had to entertain many men. The master came wanting another piece of me. I told him no. He ripped me open and I tried to kill him. I almost did but I stopped myself and ran. I ran faster than I had ever run before. Then I met Madam Giry, she offered me a home. And the rest is history." I finished. I knew I had left to many details out but I wasn't ready for that yet he knew that too.

With a grin he kissed me and held me close. We both needed this. We were fighting the memories of our past together…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Madam Oakheart: Erik why don't you tell the audience what I want them to know.**_

___**Erik: Readers of this fan fiction, review, you have been warned**_

___**Natalie: Please review everyone and Erik be nice**_

___**Erik: That was nice**_

___**Natalie: No it wasn't**_

___**Madam Oakheart: Alright read on and Erik Natalie make out somewhere else**_

Chapter 4 Madam Giry

It was Sunday so the girls didn't have practice. It was nearing 10 and there was no sign of Natalie so I thought it would be best to check her room. Going up to it I found it partially open. In fear I rushed through the door to find the room in perfect order but missing her. Then I noticed the keyhole in the wall and the slightly opened mirror door. Understanding took over and I let out a sigh of relief she was with Erik.

Perhaps I should go visit them had been a while since I'd actually been down there. So I slipped through the door and closed it. I reached his home without any difficulties. Walking around neither of them was out where I could see them. I heard a laugh and turned to see Erik barreling past me without his mask. Natalie was right in front of him. Normally I'd be afraid of his reaction but from the huge smile on his face I was calmed. He caught up to her and threw Natalie over his shoulder. Walking over to the water he walked until it breached his waist right before it touched her.

"ERIK!" She screamed. Then he threw her in. She submerged completely then Erik fell backwards submerging also. She must have pulled his legs. Laughing they both stood and looked at me.

"Hello, Madam. Natalie did you drop my mask?"

"It's on the shoreline."

"Hello to you both." I responded. Natalie then full out tackled Erik into the water and I sat down. I had nowhere to be until later so I might as well watch these two. It was entertaining to tell you the least. I enjoyed the sight of these two so happy. Erik must have gotten the courage to show her his face and in return Natalie most likely showed him hers.

Erik having enough fighting thought this the best time to turn it into a make out session. "Wait until I'm gone at least Erik." I laughed. Love was the most addicting feeling in the world. I know it is I've felt it. A smile grew on my face when he wrapped an arm around her. They would be happy, that is until Christine came. I just hope that when she does come they will stay together through the pain.

Erik

Madam Giry departed about an hour later. Natalie and I had started our water war back up. Giggling she ran her wet raven hair swayed beautifully in her face, a smile that could cheer up a rock, and eyes twinkling like emeralds. She was so beautiful. So precious to me now. Reaching out I grabbed her and pulled her into a strong embrace. I couldn't stand to lose her. Not now not ever. I am in love with her. Then a silly thought struck me I didn't know Natalie's last name.

"Natalie, love, what is your last name?" I asked curiously.

"She looked at me in surprise at my random question. "My full name is Natalie Alexandra Taylor." She said the name with finality. "How about you?"

"It's just Erik. I don't have a last name." Her eyebrows raised at this.

"Interesting. I hate being in wet clothes." She told me making a face at her soaked clothes. Taking her hand I led her out of the water. Setting out a chair for her she took a seat and began to try to wring out the water from her dress. A look of frustration came to her face as she was unsuccessful. Kneeling beside her I began to do it myself, it worked. Smirking she threw a jealous look at me and I laughed.

I stroked the ankle that was showing and she shivered. Smiling I told her to wait there. Getting up I went and got a simple dress from the dresser I kept for her. (.com/cgi/set?id=40648862) Grabbing everything else I headed back over her and showed her the dress. Her teeth shined as she grabbed the dress and I gestured to the second door. Going through she came back out she seemed to be thinking. "What is it?"

"Do you have any skin colored powder?"

"No I don't. Why?"

"To cover up my back."

"Oh, I could go get it if you like."

"That's alright." suddenly she raced over to the piano and asked for a pen and paper. She began to compose a beautiful piece. Scribbling things down an hour later and after about twenty sheets of paper ,she sat back. So I wasn't the only one who concentrated this much. Grinning at the papers she went to set the aside. Snatching up the piece I saw a breathtaking composer.

"This is incredible." I said looking at her. She loves the music as much as I do.

"I have words too but they're really cheesy." Taking her hand we stood and I began to walk towards the gondola, Natalie in hand.

Once in the gondola I began to explain my plan. "What I would love for you to do is go up to your director. He practices with all the instrumentalists today. Ask him to play your song, convince him. Then I want you to get on stage and I want you to sing it. Can you do this for me angel?" I asked. She nodded sweetly.

Natalie

Erik led me to the back of the stage with the same path as last time. Grinning he kissed me and headed up towards the rafters. Going out on to the stage I saw that Meg and Antoinette were sitting in the second row. This was perfect. Though I didn't notice it Erik had memorized the lyrics to my new song. Nor did I know that he planned to sing with me.

After convincing them to play my song I stepped back. The music began (It's Take my Hand by Adrian Von Ziegler his words are my lyrics but are changed slightly) taking a breath music left my precious lips.

_Take my hand._

_I don't care how many people see this._

_Because this is only for you._

_I will never be able to explain how I feel_

_Nor how I fell in love with you so fast_

_With mere words_

_But I can show it with music and my voice_

Suddenly Erik's voice merged with mine and we continued with our perfect harmony. Lucky for us people had never heard him sing like this so they didn't know it was him. We continued,

_The world has always been a dark place for me_

_Until your love lightened my soul_

_You know this already_

_But I could never say it too many times_

_Again, I don't care who hears us_

_Because I needed to do this_

_Or my heart would explode_

_My body was shaking while I composed this as you would have seen_

_And I had tears in my eyes_

_I honestly don't know what I'm singing here_

_Because what I am trying to say_

_Is far beyond words_

_This song is the mirror_

_Of my love for you_

_Close your eyes _

I closed them. My hand suspended in the air…

_And take my hand…_

A hand covered in black leather took mine. Then we bowed and disappeared in a trap door on the stage. His arms held me close as he assured a comfortable landing. I beamed at him as the door closed above up. Gently his leathered hand traced my bottom lip. "You best be getting back."

"I don't want to." I moaned leaning into him.

"You want to see people's reactions, don't you?"

"True alright." I kissed his deep, loving, and I made sure to knock him off his feet as I turned and left through the stairs going up on the left. Smirking I threw him a _look _and he disappeared as I went around a corner. Passing through a door I walked into the front lobby. Maids turned to look at me, the rumor was spreading all ready. This was going to be fun. Going back into the theater I looked around for the Girys.

Noticing them in the same place they had been before. As I walked I recalled that Meg knew nothing about Erik and Antoinette. Taking a seat beside the blonde I grinned at them. "Who was the dashing man on stage with you?" Meg asked.

"He's well his names Erik."

"Did you notice the black mask he was wearing. It was ornate with gold swirls and it was beautiful."

"Was he I didn't notice the change of mask."

"It's true Erik had a different mask on." Antoinette added, "You two did splendid everyone even the maids were frozen in your show of beauty. A grin decorated my features and I glanced at the shadow on the rafters.

"I'll have to ask him about it later. I hear we're having a mascaraed after _Oh Goddess Love Me _is it true?"

"It is I suggest you get something to wear a costume of course. Oh and Natalie Christine has been delayed she will arrive on the day of _Oh Goddess Love Me_." A foul expression must have shown on my face because Meg looked at me strangely. "Natalie and you must keep your composure when she arrives."

"I will if she does…Is that clear Madam Giry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Erik: I hear you havn't been reviewing...(looks intimadating with his arms crossed)**_

_**Natalie: Erik be nice they're reading about us at least.**_

_**Erik: Madam Oakheart made you so i owe her very much REVIEW or else...**_

_**Natalie: Erik... your an idiot**_

_**Erik: But i'm your idiot**_

_**Natalie: I know...**_

Chapter 5: Phantom's P.O.V

The days passed fast and I found myself asleep holding Natalie ever night. This happened when she found out she didn't have nightmares when I was there. And I'd never complain about holding her. Nearly a month had gone by and every night Natalie rehearsed her play with me having me read the other characters parts.

The problem I had with this play was a random actor would be doing Drake's part (the noble's son). My plan to fix Natalie from having to fake her love was for me to take his place. Jump in knock him out and steal his place. Easy enough plus she wouldn't have to fake the love and I'm a better actor than the boy.

It was the middle of the night and Natalie was fast asleep. Her face was smoothed from all her daily troubles and softened into an ever more beautiful angel. She was pure and perfect even with all her scars. How could someone like her love me, imperfection? Tell me Natalie why you look at me with so much love in your stunning eyes. When did I gain redemption from heavens angel?

A sob came to my throat but I held my pain in. What if I lost her? What is she died. "Oh Natalie help me…" I whispered a tear drop falling on her face. Then she awoke and looked at me. She saw the pain immediately and wrapped herself around me. My angel had come but I was still unworthy.

How could I redeem myself?

I awoke for once in Natalie's arms. Her breath tickled the side of my face. My scars faced down against the pillow. Smiling I fell back into dreams of my beautiful Natalie.

Megs View

It was nearing 10 and Natalie still hadn't come for rehearsals. When mother noticed this she told me to go wake her. So I headed up to the 8th floor, the phantoms floor. I'll never understand why mama put her on the 8th floor. I'd be afraid if I were her. Then I thought of the strange man who sang with her. I wonder who he is.

Going through the unlocked door I saw Natalie in bed with a man! Then I saw they were in clothes. This was a small relief but this in and of it's self is insane. Looking over at the bed side table I saw a mask, not just any mask the phantom of the operas mask.

I let out a scream and raced to get Natalie. Automatically the phantom jumped up. He looked at me with an alarmed expression. Grabbing his mask he put it on. Natalie hadn't awoke…

Phantom

After finding out it was just Meg I relaxed after I put my mask back on before she noticed the scars. I looked towards Natalie expecting her to be sitting up in bed. She wasn't. I quickly tested her pulse to find her heartbeat normal. This didn't make any sense. Leaning over I shook her gently then a little harder. She wouldn't wake. I kissed her, it didn't work. Meg still stood waiting and watching to see what had happened.

"Get your mother." I commanded. She took off running down the hallway. I slapped her hard enough to leave a mark, still she didn't stir. Checking her pulse again it was normal. My fear grew larger.

Antoinette ran through the door and saw a sleeping Natalie. A look of comprehension dawned on her face. Going forward she leaned next to Natalie and whispered, "Come my pet." In her ear. Natalie snapped awake and threw a fist at Madam Giry. Antoinette stepped out of the room Meg in tow. I turned towards Natalie waiting for an explanation.

"That hasn't happened in a long time." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when I have nightmares of what the master did to me I'll shut down completely and won't wake up. The only thing that would wake me up are the words come my pet."

"He is not, was not, nor will he ever be your master, Natalie." My voice rising in anger.

"It's a force of habit. Damn it Erik can you not see I'm hurting." She let out a sob and turned away from me. The realization that I had just hurt her came to me like a punch in the face.

"Oh love I'm sorry. I am so…sorry. I shouldn't-" I was interrupted when her lips clashed with mine. I didn't deserve this but I suppose every angel needs a demon. And I was thrilled to be that lucky demon. This demon would stay with his beautiful angel of music until the end. Not even a god could stop me.

Natalie

Faster than ever opening night came. I nervously messed with my very revealing dress. (.com/cgi/set?id=40661262) I wasn't very comfortable with neither this dress nor the other male actor but I'd do it, for home. Taking a deep breath I walked out on stage. The first 5 seconds were utter fear and I froze. Taking a breath I stretched my hands and a projection of a moon appeared above my hands. I was Nyx a goddess of night. A beloved smile played across my face as I took a seat in a white marble throne.

The boy came walking down the aisle up to me. He sank to his knees. I noticed this man was sturdy built and upon his face was a black mask. Erik, I had to struggle not to smile. "Tell me child why have you come to my temple?" I asked in a strong I could easily kill you voice, I call it cocky.

"My goddess I have come for one reason."

"And that would be?" I kept an impassive face because I couldn't laugh until after his next line. Erik who had his back to the audience was smiling wide.

He stood up and cried, "Oh Goddess, love me!" The words projected around the theater and the audience began to laugh. On cue I began to laugh. Standing I began to circle him making sure to walk tantalizingly. It was working on Erik there and now, he had never seen me move like this. With a smile I tripped him making him fall to one knee.

"Are you asking to marry me?" I mocked smiling in amusement.

"If you'd please."

"Why what is your name brave little man?"

"Why my name is Drake Nathaniel."

"Well Drake why do you wish to love me? Is it my body that you love or my power?"

"No it is neither." At the words I broke into our kind of song. (Kamelot- The spell lyrics slightly changed)

_Where has all the magic gone_

_Lost behind or lost along_

_A victim of the pulse of my society_

_Don't you miss the ancient times_

_The riddles and the subtle signs_

I pointed my finger at him threateningly. I continued,

_I get stronger on the splendor of a lucid moon_

_I'm a creature of the night_

_All my demons cast a spell_

Meg, Cara, and Daniela showed up and began to dance around me. Stepping back onto center stage I threw a glance at Erik. Raising my hands in the air my voice grew evil.

_The souls of dusk rising from the ashes_

_So my book of shadows tell_

_The weak will always obey the master_

Erik sunk into a bow.

_Head for the dragons lair_

_Another time a different sphere_

_You leave the nothingness behind_

_And when the sense of logic yields_

_I'll welcome you in my shields_

_Into the universal mind_

_You'll get stronger in the splendor of the lucid moon_

_Only creatures of night may heal your wounds_

Erik stood and pulled out his sword. He did this awesome move with it. That wasn't in the script, I may add.

_All my demons cast a spell_

_The souls of dusk rising from the ashes_

_So the book of shadows tell_

_The weak will always obey the master_

The music continues and the three girls continued ahing in the background I did a difficult dance and a black dragon appeared. It walked towards Erik its teeth bared. Words came from my mouth as the battle began.

_All my demons cast a spell_

_The souls of dusk rising from ashes_

_So the book of shadows tell_

_The weak will always obey the master_

Erik slayed the dragon then threw this sword in the ground. He kissed me then and I pulled away slowly seemingly regrettably. I smiled a soft slow smile. The a look of sadness crossed my features and I began to sing again. (Kamelot- Lost and Damned)

_Drake you came to me when seemingly life had begun_

_Little did I know where this would go_

_When this begun_

_Once I was free to fly_

_I never promised anything_

_This may, will be goodbye_

I placed a hand on the side of his face.

_Don't ask why_

_Don't be sad_

_Sometimes we must all alter paths we planned_

_Only try understand_

_I want to save you from the lost and damned_

Erik wrapped his arms around me tenderly.

_Although you hold my close_

_I feel retention rise_

_Just a hint of fear_

_Like subtle clouds in summer skies_

_Once in the moonlight_

_I can't explain and I don't know_

_Somehow we may reunite_

_Don't ask why_

_Don't be sad_

_Sometimes we must all alter the paths we planned_

_Don't forget what we could have_

_But let me save you from the lost and damned_

He stepped away looking hurt and sad. His expression was so real it scared me. Then he winked at me to reassure me. My mouth twitched up for a moment. I continued,

_Love means nothing to me_

_If there is a higher place to be_

Erik looked crushed. This was a lie for us.

_Drake don't you cry_

_Believe me I do this for you_

_Heed my decision now_

_I will be gone tomorrow noon_

_My tale has just begun_

_Nothing can take my faith away_

_In my quest for the sun_

This lyric hit a cord with both of us and I looked worried for a moment.

_Don't ask why _

_Don't be sad_

_Sometimes we all must alter the paths we planned_

_Only try understand_

_I want to save you from the lost and damned_

_Don't ask why _

_Don't be sad_

_Sometimes we must all alter paths we planned_

I pushed Erik away from me and fell to the ground. I still sang on.

_Leave me behind_

_Don't look back_

_'Cause deep within, you know I'm lost and damned_

Then I collapsed pretending to be dead. Erik the cried over my body and the curtain fell. Sitting up we laughed and got ready for curtain call. The other three showed up I took hands with Erik and Meg. We bowed then I practically ran to rip myself out of this dress. Walking towards the stairs I ran into someone. A very certain someone, a certain Christine De Chagny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natalie: Everyone don't forget to review**

** Erik: Is this understood**

** Madam Oakheart: Erik trying being nicer**

** Erik: No**

** Natalie: Erik...I love you**

** Erik I love you too angel**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Natalie<span>

"Hello Christine." I spoke my words clipped.

"Good to meet you I see you know me. I must say you did a splendid. Tell me what your name is."

"My name in Natalie."

"So Natalie who was the dashing star on the stage with you."

"Come with me up to the balcony I'll tell you all about him." I led her up there it was fall my favorite season and the balcony looked beautiful covered in leaves.

"Tell me about this man."

"Do you remember him. He knows you."

"I have no recollection of the man in black."

"So you do not know O.G.?"

"Wait…what!" She looked afraid. She looked towards the door to find Madam Giry leaning against it.

"I suppose you do not know it was Antoinette who first brought him to the opera. She practically raised him so I grantee she's not letting you through that door. That is until one of us says you can."

"Who are you to him, anyway?"

"I am his angel of music. You neither knew nor know anything about him. Do you even know his real name?"

"He has a name?" She asked in surprise and I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Yes he does. Kind of like he has a face." My words came out a snarl.

"He's a demon! Why would you care for a demon?"

Erik

"Why would I care for someone you see as a demon? Let me see perhaps it's the fact I love him. Or maybe because I'm one too." Easily hiding from Christine I listened in on the conversation. Antoinette and Natalie knew I was there of course.

"I want nothing to do with demons! And I do not care for your company, beast. Let me leave." The thought of my angel being perceived as a demon made anger boil to the surface.

"Well it is too late for that then Christine because you got wrapped up in one!" I said sliding from around the statue. Taking a deep breath I looked her in the eyes. They all saw the pain I know it. Anyone would be able to see it.

"I hate you…" I heard Natalie whisper.

"Why do you hate me, I've done nothing to you."

"But do you see what you did to him. You don't know how bad you hurt him. Or how you put so many doubts in his head. Maybe it's because you made him hate himself even more. I hate you so much for what you did." Natalie was to the point where she was screaming at Christine. This was when I knew I had to comfort her.

Walking past Christine without regret I wrapped my arms around Natalie. She cried into my shirt. Looking up I glared at Christine. "Antoinette move away from the door." Right as she did what I asked the door flew open and Raoul came flying in.

"Christine!" He pulled out his sword and turned to face me. He didn't seem to notice Natalie who I had slid behind me at his entrance, fool. She stepped around me the hate evident on her face but it wasn't hate for Christine it was directed at him.

"Hello, Raoul. How was your day master?" She changed her voice and then I realized, master. It was him. Madam Giry grabbed my arm. She knew, yet she did nothing. Pulling away I unsheathed my sword a look of sheer determination on my face. "Erik." I turned to look at her.

"Don't kill him, please." With a smile I nodded kissed her softly turned around and swung my sword. "May it be war on you both." I laughed. That was what I had said at the graveyard. I told her about it once so she knew. With a small laugh she backed away.

Then it began. He swung at me I blocked. Kicking off a statue I used the extra boost to slice his arm. Unlike him I had a true reason to fight. It was easy to get the upper hand. He was already tired, must have though I wouldn't be here. Fool, I reminded myself I could not kill him. Natalie for some reason started singing London Bridge is falling down. This scared Raoul and he got desperate.

When people become desperate they became stupid. He was already bad so I flipped the sword out of his hand and Natalie caught it. Laughing I hit him with the hilt of my sword. Falling to the ground he lay there breathless. How pathetic. I would have thought this child after terrifying her for so many years would be stronger. Then I though back on how much that gypsy scared me and how easy he was to kill. I smiled, but I couldn't kill this man. Slamming the sword in a crack in between two stones I walked away saying casually, "I promised not to kill you." Sadly I got to cocky and Raoul used this as a grip. Taking my sword he threw it at my back. If it hadn't been intercepted it would have snapped my spine and I'd be dead…

"ERIK!" Natalie took off running at me. Shoving me away the sword took a slice through her cheek. Landing on the ground she reached up to touch the cut. Wincing she sat up.

"Ok I'm breaking my promise." Jumping up I took off towards my sword. He would pay for that scar. This fight went quick. I easily managed to put a sword tip to his throat.

Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of music hide no longer. Secret and strange angel." Christine began to sing.

Natalie glared at her and began to sing her voice easily out doing Christine, "Oh sweet memories, I am on my knees. Pleading, Hoping you will find me. Angel I am dreaming, Of the Music of the Night,

Compose me, Create me, angel. Make me who I wish to be. Make me who I am…" She smiled at me. Taking my hand she removed the sword. Kicking it to Madam Giry she took both my hands in her own and whispered, "Revenge is pointless when it is the masters son."

Understanding decorated my face. Raoul never raped her. He beat her yes and he never saved her. Kissing her I let her take me away from the pain I was feeling and it put me in a world of bliss.

We were at my place and I saw cleaning up her cut. It needed stiches. It wouldn't be a pretty scar. It was on her right side not her left or I would have jokingly offered her one of my masks. I tried to be gently as I added the stiches I was amazed she didn't cry out. After it was bandaged and it was late into the night. We both seemed to stop to reflect what had happened.

Nothing had been accomplished that I could think of just more pain and scars. Scars and pain I didn't want. Natalie let out a sigh. Then as if just remembering she cursed. It was a little surprising hearing my lady curse but I quickly adapted. "What is it?" I asked.

"The mascaraed is tomorrow and I don't have a costume. I forgot. No!" And I could fix that problem. Smiling I stood up and walked over to my closet. Pulling out a dress( ) I showed it to her along with a mask. She squealed and hugged me. Laughing I set the clothes down and spun her around. I would never have guessed that Christine would be watching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik: The message still stands review**

**Natalie: Erik for God's sake put the sword away**

**Erik: If you insist**

**Madam Oakheart: Your badazz Erik**

**Erik: Why thank you Madam **

**Natalie: Madam Oakheart you're encouraging his violent behaviors**

**Madam Oakheart: But it's so sexy**

**Natile: True...**

**Erik: So I'm sexy why thank you**

**Natalie: Shut up**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Christine's P.O.V<span>

I saw the phantom spin her around a huge smile across his face. I had never seen that smile before. It seemed to be reserved for her. Jealousy sparked in my blood and I glowered at her. Yes I had Raoul and I was happy but something inside me still wanted the Phantom of the Opera. Part of me didn't want _her _to have him.

I knew a way to do this. Tonight I would reveal to everyone that the Phantom had a lover, Natalie Taylor.

Natalie

Giggling I slipped on the beautiful dress on (.com/mascarade_behind_mask/set?id=40778942 ) spinning in circles it spun away from me. Erik walked over to me; kissing my cheek he took my hand in both his. Sliding his lips down the skin he winked at me. He pulled on a simple red mask that covered his eyes and his nose.

"How do I look?" He said waving his cape. He wore black what looked like leather pants, a black shirt, a black on the outside red on the inside cape that whisked just against the floor, and simple boots. His red mask looked great with the rest of the outfit.

My outfit matched his with my red dress. Twirling in his arms I stood in front of the mirror and surveyed how good we looked together. He had his hands on my stomach and my hands covered his wrists. I was leaning into him and his head was placed against the top of mine. Tonight would be one to remember for no one knew the phantom would be there. True he would not be there for me anyway the only man I see is Erik. This so feared phantom was amusing more than anything.

Seeing my smile through the reflection his arms squeezed me gently. He sighed, it tickled my head. Giving me a shrug he stepped back. It was my turn to sigh. Smirking at myself I turned away from the mirror. They only reminded me of my scars. Scars I would give anything to forget. Scars that Erik shared. Scars that told me that I wasn't the only demon stuck in Hell.

As if knowing my thoughts my dashing savior took my hand. With open minds and bright smiles we joined the party. Going into the lobby not a person turned away. They were all sucked into their own important worlds. Just like it was just Erik and I there was no need for us to hide. If it were up to me I'd take him around the world. But I knew even though it was very disappointing he would never really leave the opera house. This was his home and I could understand that.

I loved him enough to stay with him, forever. Without a doubt I love him more than anything. And if it meant he'd be happy I'd live here forever. We had fallen in love so fast it seemed odd but now I realize why, we were so much alike. Scarred and hidden in lies but we had shown each other our souls and we both found that we loved what we saw. Someone just like them. A person who knew the and understood the words pain, misery, and shared a love for the night.

Nothing would separate us now. We were soul mates. He smiled wide the feeling of not being shunned showed in his eyes like diamonds. My mind turned to ways to heal his face. Nothing came and suddenly a bad feeling stirred in my gut. Looking up I set eyes on Christine De Chagny.

With stubborn finality I decided that I would not let her get to me. Erik and I would have fun and ignore her existence. The entire time I was thinking Erik had stood and waited patiently for me to rejoin him in reality. Shaking my head I looked at him in apology. He smiled sweetly at me and pressed his lips against mine.

Raoul

I watched the phantom lean down and kiss Natalie. They had what Christine and I had, happiness. Even with my hate I didn't want to end them. It would be cruel and heartless. Andre tapped a glass and people quieted and turned towards the managers of the Opera Populair. My attention rested on Christine who stood next to them.

She smiled at everyone and began to speak in that angelic voice of hers, "Good day everyone I am here to address a problem in your system." I looked over at the phantom a look of anticipation was on his face. "You may not realize that the Phantom of the Opera-" What was she doing. Don't Christine don't crush love. I stepped forward in shock that my love could do such a horrid thing even to him. "Is among us at this very moment," Gasps rippled through the crowd, "he stands next to his harlot Natalie Taylor." Heart break, how could she do this what was to gain. Why end something so hard to find. The phantom stepped forward and hid his love behind him. He was sacrificing himself for her; this I saw was a form of pure love. How could Christine end it? I looked at her to see her staring at Natalie with a look of hate. Everyone had turned towards them.

Angry voiced muttered at them, some men even began drawing weapons. Anger took me over after being faced with Christine's betrayal I could think of nothing else. I would protect Natalie; I wouldn't hide away like I did before. No I'd fight alongside a man I hated. I would join the phantom in his quest for her safety.

Christine looked at me waiting for me to join her. Madam Giry rushed forward pulling out a knife she stood by him. I appeared sword drawn. Even Meg Madam Giry's daughter stood with us to face the rage filled crowd. Christine looked at me in shock as I choose to stand next to the phantom in her quest for heartbreak.

Phantom

The crowd drew closer so many angry people because of me, I caused this to happen. Now they were going to hurt my sweet Natalie. Over my dead body. My regular cockiness had vanished when she was in the picture. I had expected Antoinette and her daughter to help me but I was surprised to see Raoul stand by my sword in hand.

Someone grabbed Natalie from behind me I turned around and slammed my fist in his face. The man staggered back. I looked at her and saw no fear in her eyes only determination to get out alive. "Someone get me a weapon." She muttered clenching her fists. It was now when I was truly thankful for Natalie's strong sense of survival instincts. She wasn't like Christine who relied on others to fight for her. No my Natalie fought for herself and now we fought for each other.

Another advanced and was beat back by a hit in the gut delivered by Antoinette. This was also a good time to be thankful for her being so hardy. Raoul pushed someone into a pillar knocking him out. All of us were hesitant to kill. Though I would to save us if it came to it. I knew Natalie felt the same.

"Capture them both so he can watch us have a little fun with her." A voice shouted. I ran the man through with my sword my hesitance gone. Rage took me over and I swung my sword. Natalie found a wine bottle and smashed it against a man's face. The broken glass now becoming her weapon. She looked down sadly at her ruined dress.

"Once we get out of here love I'll buy you an even better one." She grinned at me and I smiled back. This was us being calm. I knew later I would reflect on the man I had killed in blind rage. It would haunt my mind but it's not like I hadn't been haunted by anything before.

"Can I buy you an opera house?" She asked her voice was dead serious. I got distracted for a moment and Raoul saved me from being beheaded. Damn, now I owe him.

"Try talking about this another time you two. I'm really not in the mood for housing conversations." Giggling Natalie kicked someone in the face, making her dress go a little too high up for my liking in front of these men. Drunken cowards who just wanted a fight and something to tell their friends about the next day. Growling I elbowed someone. Slowly we were pushed back and surrounded. I smiled we were directly below on of my many trap doors. I gestured for them to get closer. We all stood back to back. I gripped Natalie's hand then hit the place in the pillar that made the door drop. After 10 seconds it closed. The drunken fools too stupid in shock to jump in after us.

"Follow me." I lead them to my home. Natalie and Antoinette knew the way at well.

"Are the traps set?" Natalie asked.

"Yes just follow either mine or Natalie's exact lead. One slip up and you'll be dead. Meg frowned and Madam Giry reassured her that everything would be alright. We continued going down the hall until we reached the end of the tunnel and down to the lake. Piling Natalie (who stood next to me), Meg, Madam Giry, and Raoul all in my tiny gondola was a bit of a challenge but it worked and we reached home soon after. Meg glanced around in awe.

"I want my comfort piano." Natalie said in a baby voice taking off to the piano that was practically hers now. She used it more than I ever did. A sound of beauty slid throughout the cavern. Smiling I gestured to the many seats around the place. Madam Giry sat in the high backed chair she always sat in. Meg sat on the loveseat that Natalie and I loved for our obvious reasons. Raoul refused to sit. Memories I decided.

"I will not hang you Raoul sit down." Natalie giggled and came to stand by me.

"Sit down yourself." He said sitting in a wooden chair. Natalie looked longing at the loveseat. Beginning to laugh I nearly doubled over. My mask fell to the ground. Panic. Natalie snatched it up and imprinted it upon my face once more. Nodding I stood up straight. Fixing my wrinkled clothes, I sat on a chair next to Madam Giry. Natalie collapsed on my lap.

"Now we must plan. What do we do about the former Christine Daae?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik:Review. Really it is not hard to type a few words.**

**Natalie: You know what I'm not even going to bother.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Natalie<span>

Our debate began. We came up with evil ideas (though most of these were my suggestions), some way to elaborate ones, and some very stupid ones. In the end we decided on a slightly out there plan.

You see we all knew it would be a lie and we were all great enough actors to make others think it was true.

We would have Erik fulfill his legacy, being evil. I would go under the pretense he threatened me. Then everyone believed I never loved Erik (this would be the hardest thing to do for me) I would be safe. Raoul told me that Erik would be the best mad man he knew but he said it in a joking manner so I knew what he meant. _I remembered when Raoul first got this idea I laughed so hard I nearly fell from his lap. Erik too had been holding the laughter in. Erik was just more successful than I was. After my giggles faded I tried to look extra serious. Now Erik couldn't hold in the laughter that came from his mouth. I fell on the floor. Erik was hunched over in his chair from the racking laughter that took over his normally composed body. _

_ Madam Giry had stood in surprise causing her to trip on me and fall too but Raoul caught her only to fall himself. Meg rushed over to Antoinette and asked if she was alright. "Why don't you join us on the ground Meggy it's pretty comfortable." I patted the ground next to me and Erik laughed harder. We were all practically laying on each other. _

_Except for Erik who still managed to stay sitting on the chair. _

_ I smiled to myself the Phantom who thought he would always be alone now had friends. Raoul had loosened up over the last few hours._ Going back to the present I shifted on Erik's lap. Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"Natalie you have been completely silent the last 10 minutes I was wondering if you were enjoying yourself at all." I gasped but it soon turned to a growl. Raoul stood up and placed his hand on my arm.

"It was Madam Giry. You're safe now. You have the phantom remember…"

Phantom

I instantly loosened up, for a moment I thought he would try to take her away from me. Then when he said you have the phantom remember. He had just reassured her I was there that I was always going to be. Then I remembered what Natalie had said about buying me an opera house. Had she been serious? Well one way to find out. "Natalie?"

She turned towards me memories still haunting her. "Yes, angel?"

"What did you mean about buying me an opera house?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

"Is it the one on Forest lane?" Raoul asked.

"Yes I think it would be perfect."

"It needs a lot of work and its small compared to this one."

"We could always get a larger one later on. So Erik what do you think?"

My mind swarmed would she really buy an opera house. For me an undeserving participant in her life. I blinked twice, slowly taking in the thought of owning and running an opera house with Natalie. It was a pleasant idea.

"What would we call it?"

"I don't know The Opera House La Musique?" Natalie suggested.

"That's a perfect name for it." Meg said giggling. "If you really open it may I be a dancer there instead of here. Oh and mama can be the dancing teacher." Antoinette smiled at her daughter then at us. This idea was perfect though we could never afford it. I sighed, my dream faded from my grasp.

"Do you want to go there?" Natalie looked at me. Could I keep brewing this insane fantasy? Yes I could. One day perhaps we could actually do this.

"That would be splendid. Now Madam Giry what should we do right now."

"If I were Natalie I'd have her spend the night along with the rest of us. We could claim you trapped us here. It was a chain reaction I helped because I was afraid for Natalie, Meg of course would help me, and Raoul didn't want anyone innocent to be hurt."

"Perfect, would you care to compose with me my dear, Natalie?" She jumped off my lap and raced towards the piano ready to play. I smile and shook my head the organ would be a better choice. Taking her hand we sat by the organ I began to play a dark tone. Opening my mouth I began pouring every fear in my heart into the lyrics I made there in front of her.

"Dare mortal to understand me. A demon cloaked in night. You sing at my feet deaths beautiful lullaby. It soothes my soul. The light in your eyes, the way you move, the way you draw each breathe. Dare you tantalize me? The Phantom of the Opera. Who covers his face with a mask of pure white misery. Do you care to know me? Will you save me from my solitude? Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Corrupt me, darling. Save me. Show me you care. Throw away the blinding light, take away all fears. Show me child who you are. For child you shall know me. As the demon who burns in Hell."

Natalie let her voice in the air, "Heal me, angel. For you are not the only broken one lost in light. I've turned my face away in hope you will save me from the sun. Numb the pain with our dark embrace."

"You know nothing!"

"I know we burn together. I've chosen to fall with you, master."

"With the face of an angel, the eyes of a goddess, and mind of brilliance."

"With the face of a god, the eyes of sparkling emeralds, with a masterminds thought."

"You are foolish to love me."

"Am I really?"

"Save me, darling."

"Save me, angel."

We finished together, "For I have fallen in love with an angel. Who I could never leave. The outcast just like me." The others stared at us as we revealed our fears to each other. Would she accept them or would she banish me back into my mind back to be lost in Hell.

Madam Giry

Fear over took me as I waited for the reaction of both of them. The anticipation seemed to hang in the air like fog on a warm night. My fears instantly vanished when she kissed him. Erik smiled and she soon followed. The entwined in an embrace and we all turned and let them have a moment. After a minute or two or three they remembered we were still here.

Erik who rarely got embarrassed picked her up wedding style and walked over to us. Natalie was blushing like mad. He grinned at her rosy cheeks. Cradling her against him he bid us a goodnight and walked her towards his room. Raoul raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed it. Slipping behind the curtain they disappeared drowning in each other's company. I smiled gesturing for the others to follow me I showed them places they could sleep.

Erik

I gently set her down on the bed she was half awake half asleep so I quietly slipped off all my excess clothes. Carefully trying to be gentle I slipped off her shoes. Part of me wanted to take off her dress too but I reined that side of me in. She smiled and rolled over now completely asleep.

Climbing next to her I lay facing her. Reaching out I put one hand under her head. (Alright everyone I would like to draw this picture but I'm not that good should I try? It's up to you review and tell me if I should or not.) She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to me. Kissing her lips she moaned slightly still asleep. Grinning I pulled her as close as possible. One thought in my head this woman Natalie Taylor is the one fit to be my wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Erik: Review**

**Natalie: You know this...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Natalie<span>

I awoke longing for cold unfeeling night. This change that came over me was sudden. A strange feeling was in the air. A feeling of dread and pain. I didn't like it at all. Sitting up I looked over at where I expected to see Erik all I saw was his mask. Stumbling to a standing position I headed towards his outer chamber. My feet slashed against something wet. Looking over I saw Meg limp as a doll. White paint made a mask on her face just like Eriks'.

Rushing forward I found Raoul had drowned. And Antoinette still and stone cold. I didn't have time to morn I had to find Erik to make sure he was alright. All that was anything was Erik. Going as fast as I could I found his leaning casually against the piano. With a sigh of relief I wrapped my arms around him. He was safe everything would be alright.

Pain surrounded my body the slice across my back happened again. Erik stood holding a knife a look of pleasure was on his face as he watched the blood. "Erik!"

"Why my pet you look rather pale. Let's add some more red." Slamming me up against a wall he…

"ERIK!" I burst awake breathing heavy. Jumping up he looked around. Tears instantly streamed down my face. "I'm not your pet. No, no, no, please…" I muttered over and over pulling my legs up to my chest. Eriks look of surprise had faded to worry and concern. "You promise not to hurt me right? Will you hurt me? I'm so scared. I hate this…" My muttering continued.

Erik wrapped his arms around me whispering comforts in my ear. He cared that was the truth, but I would lose him. Just like I lost Taylor. No I couldn't get over this. I **_could not_** lose him like I lost my sweet little Taylor.

Erik

"Can we go to the graveyard?" She asked it randomly and I was slightly taken back by the question.

"We?"

"I don't want to go alone and there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"If you want me to then alright."

"It's just I know with everything going on but it's…"

"We'll sneak out." She grinned at me then looked, no glared, at the wine coated dress. Laughing I took her hand and walked her into a backroom full of beautiful dresses. She gazed at them in awe. Looking back at me with uncertainty she asked for permission with her eyes, I nodded to her. She picked (.com/cgi/set?id=40904791&.msg= ) a black lace dress. With that some flats.

"Can we go back to my room before we leave?" She asked lightly. Grinning I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her for a moment.

Easily making it to her room undetected she walked towards her dresser. I had left a small note telling Madam Giry to tell the others to wait until we returned because I wanted to make a scene when they went back to the opera. Not feeling the need to add where we were going it was short and to the point. Opening the door she pulled out a few dresses and set them to the side. Picking up a small jewelry box she held it tightly in her grip. She smiled a small broken smile before turning towards me.

Wrapping an arm around her we snuck out and I borrowed a saddled horse. About to help her up she easily swung herself over with any help from me. "I used to watch Raoul out of my window. It's funny how much you can learn from observing."

Nodding I made the horse trot. This soon turned into an all-out run. We made it in record time. This time I made her let me help her off the horse. Shaking her head she walked through the gate seemingly to know exactly where to go. Letting her lead I stayed close she was shivering in the fall weather but refused to accept my cloak. We went far into the graveyard to the very back with the woods and fence. Under a beautiful old oak stood a love grave. It was a poor grave made of simple stone.

She walked towards it her hair blowing in the wind. Walking with a strange sort of grace Natalie stopped at the grave. Reaching her myself I looked down to see written in the stone:

Taylor

1825-1826

I will never forget…

Son of Natalie Taylor

It haunted her and it scared me. This boy was her son and he had died when he was a year old. I couldn't even begin to understand the pain she must have been hiding standing there. Now I understood why she wanted me to come. Taking her in my arms she began to weep. She from what I could only guess cried for this Taylor but it also seemed she cried for me…

Natalie

My Taylor was never coming back no matter how much I wished he was. It hurt more than anything that no matter what children were impossible for me now because of him. That damn bastard had taken everything. I squeezed Erik's arm as hard as I could, he made not a sound. I wanted Taylor back but was that what I truly wanted or was it revenge that I so desperately craved. I didn't know nor did I care. My world was being ripped around me tossing me in so many directions.

What path did I walk? Who really cared? Erik? Did my Erik care or was he just looking for a replacement. Looking up I saw it in his eyes. It was not pity like I expected it was something so much grander. Beautiful, perfect, wonderful. It was understanding. He understood me like no one had ever even tried to before.

My doubts were tossed away with that one look. And my angel took center stage. No more hiding. He was like me. Just like me. Broken and scarred and for once in my pitiful existence I felt a true need to survive. For him to be happy.

Stepping away from him I watched his face fall. It began to rain. A smile over my face as the cold pour doused me. Erik glared at the sky. Grabbing his hand I spun around taking him with me we began to dance. With love in our eyes we danced as thunder cracked in the sky. The fire in each other's eyes keeping us warm. Our spirits soared in the sky dancing with the wind.

This night was surrounded in silver perfection. Nothing could get better than this. With Erik my Hell turned to heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Erik: You best watch yourselves (Natalie sniffles) Whos a$$ am i kicking darling.**

**Natalie: (sniffle) Christine**

**Erik: (Wraps arms around Natalie) no problem angel. Oh and review it will make Natalie feel better**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Erik<span>

In the rain all the pain and sadness was wiped away and left us raw with love. It was perfection her beauty. We danced over her son's grave and I knew then that even through the pain Natalie was happy. Swaying from side to side her tears mixed with traces of rain.

"I love you, Natalie." I said my voice rung from the truth of my words.

"I know. I love you too." Thunder cracked again and she spun away from me only to rejoin me with a tug of my hand. Putting my arms around her waist I kissed her, breathing her in. How could I have lived without this? Was there a point to my life before I met her, certainly not? "Erik?"

"Yes, love?" I looked at her curiously absorbed with the sound of her voice.

"You want to go see the opera house I want to buy for us."

"Wherever you go I shall gladly follow. Your dark shadow until the end." A light smile played on her lips as she directed me back towards the entrance.

"That is how I-"

"Follow me!" Christine's voice shouted. Quickly we slipped behind a grave. I heard Natalie whisper an apology to the owner. She seemed delicate when it came to the topic of the dead. Watching Christine precede she walked up to Taylor's grave. Natalie turned to stone her hand clenched against the grave so tight it began to bleed, the red mixed with water and slipped to the ground leaving red droplets. She didn't seem to notice. Behind Christine were about ten men.

"Alright, you all I want this grave destroyed. Dig up the corpse and burn it and crumble away the grave. Get to work and once you are done I will pay you in full." Natalie now wore a terrifying face, one filled with absolute hate, I was a demon and I wanted to shrink away in fear. I now realized just how protective mothers truly were. She was shaking, reaching out I placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning my way she hit my hand away.

"Don't try to stop me Erik." Looking determined she got ready to stand.

"Natalie…please darling don't." Placing my hand on the side of her face I pleaded. With a look of grief she stood and walked towards Christine. My happiness has breached its capacity now the pain has come. This was damnation nothing else could word it as perfectly as that. For I was damned away from everything especially love, it was too pure for gods precious justice.

Some would think I would feel betrayal but honestly I would have done the same thing as Natalie. So if she were to hurt so would I. I would drown in her sadness if it meant being just like her. Damn any consequences, the world was unpredictable so I would make it bend the way I wanted it to be.

Racing after her I watched as Christine's eyes widened in fear when she saw the knife in Natalie's hand. "Well Christine."

"Leave me be…" She begged.

Natalie put a knife to her throat and spoke her words ringing in superiority. "Stranger than you dreamt it? Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle. Who burns in Hell, but secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly... Oh Christine...

Fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass. Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly...Oh, Christine..." She sang it in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Oh Christine there are so many reasons for me to shove this knife into your heart. Let's twist it there then perhaps you will see just what you do to everyone around you. Insolent girl. The slave of fashion basking in his glory. Ignorant fool this brave singer. Share in my pain." She was shoving everything back in her face. Christine was terrified cowering away from the knife blade. "Let me see what could we carve into you?"

A shot fired and Natalie gasped. Everything turned into slow motion. Natalie watched the blood seep from her side not even registering the pain or strong enough to show it didn't hurt as much as most would dare think. Running as fast as I could I took off towards the horse. Getting it I mounted kicked it into a run. Racing over tombs I grabbed Natalie and pulled her on the horse. Rearing the horse I refrained from killing everyone there. Going faster than I thought a horse could move I reached the opera house quickly. Picking her up carefully as if afraid she would break I began to carry her running down a tunnel. Shouting out I dashed into the cavern. Antoinette was standing there in alarm at my shouting. My breathing sped as I placed her softly on a sofa.

Raoul came up and reached to untie her dress. Slapping his hand away I cut out the middle. My breathing stopped completely as I saw the scars. It spelled out in elegant (purposeful elegance, the purposeful elegance of pain) the word DEMON in all capitals. The knife began to wobble because my hands were shaking so badly. She was scarred worse than I. All the scars she wore so afraid to let anyone help. Feeling calmer by just sitting and watching and acting out in dramatic ways. The bullet luckily had not hit any important veins and was a flesh wound. A new scar to match the others.

Though I did not relax there was still a chance that it would get infected and spread her body with fever. If anything I knew was that Christine had drawn her last draw. This meant war and I knew I would win or in the very least die trying.

Natalie

Eriks singing lulled me in sleep. The pain was tolerable I had had worse. It was easy really to fade from reality put yourself in a place where no one would ever find you; the mind could save you or break you. You just had to decide on which it would be, it would save me, make me, and perfect me. This way Erik wouldn't see me morn. If Christine had indeed desecrated my son's grave in my absence I would add a new grave to Paris graveyard, her own.

She had seemed so afraid so weak, pathetic. Compared to everyone I knew she was a child trying to harm a god. It wouldn't happen. But Taylor wasn't able to protect himself. He was only a little babe taken from this world much too early to be fair. Why had I stood by while he was being drowned? Everything in me had screamed against it. My baby wasn't a demon he was too pure for that.

Never could I forget his screams, they still haunted my dreams that look of desolation on his face. Even so young he knew he was going to die. He had cried for me, cried for my help. Did I deliver it no I was too weak. I am to weak just a pathetic worthless master's pet. Why couldn't I be like Erik? Why couldn't I be strong? Tears slipped down my face even now in my mental prison.

I heard Erik whisper I was safe now. Was I safe? No, because I could never get rid of the most terrible. Who would save me from the most terrible, myself? I was alone here with all my fears and for once in my life I felt something extraordinary. I didn't want to be alone anymore, love sounded wonderful. This I would except even though I knew deep down inside I would never deserve what I was receiving. My only hope was to love him more than I loved anything. This was my plan. This is the plan I promised myself that I would carry out until my last breath. No matter when that breath would be taken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Erik: Alright everyone pay attention Natalie has something she'd like to say.**

**Natalie: Well Madam Oakheart would like to make a random jock story about Erik and the song I'm Sexy and I know it. Review and tell her if you should.**

**Madam Oakheart: Anyone who doesn't wanna see Erik dancing to that then you crazy. So let me know...**

**Erik: Good day (Does sexy cape flip thing and walks away)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Raoul<span>

Somehow I managed to fall asleep the night before and woke in a weird position that cramped up my arm. Sitting up I went to check on Natalie. Walking into his room I saw the phantom passed out on the edge of the bed. From the position he was in he'd be hurting in the morning. Natalie herself was awake staring at the phantom.

"Morning." I whispered careful not to wake him though I knew he would yell at me for not awakening him since she was awake. "What's his real name?" It was a random time to ask but I couldn't help it I wanted to know.

Giggling she responded, "His name is Erik." She traced a finger down his face.

"Well tell Erik that I'm going to go talk with Christine." She looked hostile for a moment then her face relaxed and she held her anger in. When I was about to walk away she roughly grabbed my hand.

"Raoul be careful and if you even think of helping her, I will kill you. Without a doubt faster than you can blink." Nodding I turned away and made my way to the room where Christine and I were staying planning to wait for her there. Surprisingly she was there. Slipping behind her I slid a hand down her silky hair.

Jumping she let out a gasp and whipped around to see me. Letting out a breath of relief she hugged me. It felt so wrong after what she had done. Stepping away seemed the best option so I followed my instincts. She saw the cold calculating look in my eyes and saw I had not yet forgiven her. "Raoul…I had too…" She pleaded looking me in the eye. This was not something that could be forgiven so easily.

"Christine do you even realize just what you did?"

"I just… all.."

"EXACTLY!" She looked terrified as I shouted at her. "CHRISTINE YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU DID. YOU ACTED LIKE MORE A MONSTER THAN YOU PERCIEVE HIM TO BE!"

"Oh, so suddenly the phantoms the good guy."

"You don't know him at all he's an entirely different person when he's happy."

"SO SUDDENLY YOU KNOW HIM SO WELL. HE'S A BEAST, A LYING MALIPULATIVE FREAK. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIS REAL COLORS, RAOUL YOU HAVE NOT SEEN INSIDE HIS CORUPT SOUL. MONSTERSTROSITY, SOMETHING I DOUBT YOU HAVE SEEN. RAOUL YOU MUSN'T TRUST HIM. PLEASE!" She looked panicked shouting at me.

"I can't stop trusting Erik now Christine. I really think you need to fix your priorities, and when you do let me know sweetheart then maybe I'll forgive you." She sobbed and slapped me. I took it and walked away of course Christine never noticed the tears that slid down my face as I forced myself away from her. It broke my heart but I knew deep down that Christine had brought this down on herself. Redemption always has to be paid no matter the person.

Easily slipping back to the phantoms home I saw Madam Giry eating a sandwich. Erik was leaning against the organ looking pissed. "Did you or did you not leave to see Christine. Do not avoid the question." His voice was calm and anger free. It terrified me, true I shouldn't be afraid of him by now but it came automatically.

"Yes…" My answer was all he needed to know and the anger rose to the point where you could feel it in the air.

"Why?"

"I felt the need to tell her that she needed to get her priorities straight."

"So you didn't help her." His anger faded as the conversation continued.

"Not in the least, Erik." He raised an eyebrow at the actual say of his name. He must have summed it up as Natalie because he turned around and walked away after saying good.

Natalie

Laughing slightly I splashed my feet through the milky water of Erik's underground lake. Erik wrapped an arm around me. Sliding closer to him I grinned sheepishly. "I love you my darling Natalie."

"I love you, my angel Erik." He relaxed at this. Sometime I believe he was afraid I would tell him I did not share his love. If I ever did do that it would be the biggest mistake of my life. Thinking back I thought of a song I had written years ago when I had lost nearly all hope and had just started living with Antoinette. My mind faded back into memory, 

_"You must eat child. If you keep at that you'll be nothing but skin and bones." I sat in silence staring at the woman, defiance dressing my features. She would not make me eat. She couldn't make me do anything. "Child really at least tell me your name."_

_"It's Natalie." I made up fast I didn't have a name. _

_"Well Natalie what's your last name?"_

_"It's Natalie Alexandra Taylor ma'am."_

_"Alright why don't you eat?"_

_"That is something I will not do."_

_"Why?"_

_"My babe can't eat so neither can I."_

I snapped roughly back into reality. The song I had forgotten bubbled to the surface and I needed to sing it. "I wanna fade away. Why won't you let me fade away? Can't you do all the talking? Why do I have to be here? This isn't meant to be so let me fade away. Just like I want too.

Are you going to save me? I don't see you moving very fast. I wanna fade away from the miseries, the catastrophe. Why will you not let me? I can't take this. I am on my knees. Must I beg? Must I plead? Will you watch me cry while I'm kneeling. Beautiful don't let me fade. Even if I want too. You keep fighting. Then in the end when I've got a bullet in my head you'll see just how much you mean to me.

I wanna fade away. Why won't you let me fade away. Can't you do all the talking? Why do I have to be here? This isn't meant to be so let me fade away. Just like I want too.

Let me be free. Can't you see this hurts me? Please must I beg? Must I cry? Let me go. Then in the end… I wanna fade away. I want you to realize in the end when I've got a bullet in my head you'll see I just wanted to go. I wanna fade away just like everything else." Erik was staring at me in surprise by the time and lyric.

"Where did that come from, love?"

"It was a song I just remembered I wrote it the first day I began to live with Antoinette."

"I remember it, I believe you did not know me to be listening when you sung it but I heard. I remember you telling me you wouldn't eat if Taylor wasn't eating. You were so torn apart." Antoinette said from behind us drawn by my voice. "Even then Meg was only six. She didn't really understand. No she didn't understand we had someone like Natalie living under our roof."

"Someone like me, describe me Madam."

"You Natalie how to say this lightly were a broken, rude, self-punishing, and terrified child. You were a pain in the ass and I hated you but slowly I grew to love the broken person inside. Soon you transformed into a beautiful composer. After that I began to think of you as my second daughter."

"Explain broken, rude, self-punishing, and terrified." I asked. Erik leaned back watching us curiously.

"Let's see rude because you did not respect me, self-punishing because you refused to eat, terrified because of what you had just escaped from, and broken…because you had lost the only one you had ever loved."

"I see…"

"Natalie how long did you not eat?"

"Three weeks on a glass of water a day." I watched Erik's eyes widen.

"Natalie! For God's sake why would you do that to yourself?"

"I was hurting I wanted to die but I wanted to suffer. I should have saved him but I'm so weak. So so weak…" Erik looked at me in shock the he pulled me into his comfortable warm grasp. Shaking me he left little kisses down my face. How could Christine not want this?

Who the hell would deny perfection? Especially hot, sexy, and badass perfection, she was a fool no doubt. But I knew I was thankful for Christine for if she had not I would not have love. "Thank you Christine…" I whispered. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you thank her?"

"Because if she hadn't chosen to not love you I wouldn't have you now would I and you Erik are surely something I could never live without." His lips crashed against mine from the heat behind my words. His hands slid down my body and I shivered with Erik this was ok. Anyone else would meet the edge of his blade.


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik: I am a badass and you all know it.**

**Natalie: Who the hell would disagree.**

**Madam Oakheart: Not me**

**Natalie (Jumps on Erik) He's mine so back off**

**Madam Oakheart: (Holds hands up in surrender) Can i barrow him for a day**

**Natalie: (Hands me Erik) I want him back in perfect condition**

**Erik: DO I GET A SAY IN THIS (Tries to run away)**

**Madam Oakheart: (Catches him) Come on Erik (Walks away dragging him)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Erik<span>

I ran my hand down Natalie's midnight black hair. She was asleep peacefully against me. I fingered the spot where BEAST was written. Something inside me snarled. I knew if I ever met the man he would pay for what he did to her and Taylor. Easily I pictured how he would be now. He would have been 13 years old.

Just picturing his black hair and green eyes. Putting together with my mind a perfect image of us. He would be a composer and amazing one at that. A mad genius just like his parents. I felt myself missing him even though I never knew him. I wanted what I couldn't have, doesn't everyone. Kissing the top of Natalie's head I pushed away Taylor thinking only of my savior, my Natalie.

My savior from the light. She accepted me for what I was. That could never be thanked enough. Now I couldn't think of one way more to bond the most other than marriage. True it was near impossible. Though the dream tantalized me so. It laughed at the helplessly in love phantom. Taunted us.

I laughed softly at my predicament. We were in love and that's all that mattered. I fell asleep leaning protectively over her. That thought swaying me into a comforting and restful sleep that I only seem to get when holding Natalie

I felt someone shift from under me. Automatically I stretched and felt the dull ache in my muscles from sleeping like I did. Moaning I stood. Blinking I took in Natalie's form then angelic face. Stumbling over a table leg I collapsed on the ground. If I didn't know any better I would have said I drank last night.

Knowing I didn't though I was confused. I felt like I didn't sleep at all. Pinning it on staying awake to long and pushing my body too much as the causes I shoved away the tired feeling in my bones.

It also seemed the signs of extreme blood lose; it just didn't make any sense. Looking myself up and down I noticed red on white. Examining it closer I realized it wasn't just sore muscles. Natalie too noticed. Thinking back I had blamed the pain on sore muscles when really it was a slice from a knife. Had I really not noticed it?

Must have been at the cemetery I wasn't really in a self-caring mood then. Finally the pain hit me. My mouth opened in a soundless gasp. Looking over I noticed the red water beside where I had fallen asleep. Striping off my shirt I went to bandage it but Natalie beat me there. Gently rubbing the dried blood away with a warm cloth. She beamed at me. Kneeling as to be nearly level with the cut she set at cleaning it.

Careful to show that it didn't hurt even though it burned. Her lips pressed softly against the top of the cut. Standing she handed me a loose black silk shirt. Pulling it over my chest Natalie winked at me. "I love you, Erik."

"If it is even half of how much I love you then I'm the luckiest man alive."

"No you're the most dashing angel alive."

"Are you sure you don't mean demon."

"Perhaps to you, you see a demon all I see is my lover Erik."

"What a foolish girl you are and lover?"

"Foolishly in love and perfectly fine with it and yes lover." She smiled coyly.

"And I'm so thankful for that."

"Anything to make you happy Erik. Anything at all. For you I'd fight god and win." A smile slid over my face at her words. The most beautiful angel in his domain had chosen Hell over heaven, how perfect and strange. For if she was from Hell I would have picked her over heaven without a thought. My thoughts changed from the subject when Natalie spoke.

"Today they go back to the surface." Yes indeed. It pained me that Natalie must go but it was for her safety so I could manage.

"Alright. Shall we go?" Nodding she gave the signal to the others and we all crammed back into the gondola. Natalie looked put down at the fact they were returning to the surface. Kissing her I showed them up to the trap door and they stumbled out coming onto the stage. In the least it was hilarious.

Meg has sobbing and clinging to Madam Giry who had a look of shock printed on her face. Raoul was stumbling around and had a fake makeup bruise on his face. Though Natalie scared me she wore a picture of utter hate. People rushed up asking what had happened and rambled on. This is where I have my fun.

"Hello monsieur's and madams. I have returned to you your precious opera stars. Treat them well. If you do not follow my regular rules these people will pay, let us say dearly." I walked back into the shadows but stopped in surprise.

"These people are innocent and only wish to help but I myself am not. I have not been honest with you; I am indeed in league with the phantom. It happens to be that I am in love with him. So I say good day as I follow my lover home." She stepped on the stages trap door and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Turning away I rushed to my underground home. Part of me was in a rage for not consulting me first and for giving up everything. Though most of me was over joyed that I wouldn't be alone so much anymore.

Rushing down the tunnel I found her leaning against the wall next to my gondola. With a huge smile I hugged her and spun here around and around. Her soft lips pressed against mine. My spinning ceased and I pushed her up against the wall. Kissing her roughly I slid my hands to both sides of her hips.

Grinning I pulled away muttering, "Sorry love got a little carried away."

"Trust me I don't mind, at all."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes I want to go home." I took her hand in mine and we traveled to what I used to call my Hell. Now it is my heaven…

"Angel of darkness the world is in your hands." Natalie whispered. I looked at her in confusion. "Just one of my many random statements."

I watched her lean back an odd look in her eyes. It reminded me of a cat surveying its options. "Tell me what you are thinking." I said taking both her hands in mine, "Let me in your head. Let me see the glorious place, please let me see what is hidden underneath."

"You are beautiful." She sat back letting go of my hands after saying it as if the explained everything.

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"Everything is perfect. I could go on forever. Your beautiful voice masked in perfection, your sparkling eyes, the shape of your boy, the way you caress me as if I'll break, how you move like you own the world, and so much more…" She drowned on about all my greatness. I couldn't see any of these as perfection. How could she look at me and see all that but as I think I know she's so much like me. She refuses compliments just like I do. Neither of us could accept each other's good qualities. We doubted ourselves but that self-doubt made us who we were that day.

"When I look at you my Natalie you walk with the grace of a succubus. That crazy glint in your eyes when you think something mischievous. How you feel, your courage, you goddess formed body, and all that love that I don't deserve." Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears at what I had said. Her hand extended and I took it again. I saw ink written on her hand. It spelled out I love you in her elegant script. Kissing her hand I pulled her against me. This love could never fade.

What we had was everlasting. It was something I never thought I would find nor deserve. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't just let go of my fears. They stayed with me just like my revenge. My revenge was something I wished to fulfill. The revenge I sought was upon Philbert De Cagney. I would kill him for what he did to my family, which I can assure you…Yes he would pay, dearly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Madam Oakheart: Here you go in perfect condition**

**Natalie: Thanks (Pulls Erik over to her)**

**Erik: Thank God**

**Natalie: What did you do the entire time?**

**Madam Oakh'eart: We watched Phantom of the Opera 2004 addition. Erik got pissed cause you weren't in it.**

**Natalie: Thats so sweet (kisses erik)**

**Madam Oakheart: (Looks at them jelously)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Natalie's P.O.V<span>

_He will betray you. Who would love you? Let him go he doesn't want you. No one does. Get out. Die no one would care. Come on you selfish little devil let him go. He can't be happy with you. No one wants you around. GET OUT NOW. NEVER WAKE UP. DIE!_

I burst awake breathing heavy, the voice was coming back. I hate the voice. I hate this life but I love him. Turning towards Erik I saw him asleep on our sofa. Rage over powered me. Falling to my knees I fought against the urge to break something, anything, anyone. "Natalie what's wrong?"

I screamed as loud as I could and slammed my fist into the floor. My knuckles began to bleed. The urge was growing stronger. I had held in my rage all my life and for once I had the chance to let it out. Could I, would he let me or would he throw me away just like everyone else. He would throw me away. I couldn't be loved. I was a distraction, nothing more nothing less. My fury turned to heartbreak at the pain my own mind caused me.

The rage was directed towards him now even though deep down I knew he had done nothing to harm me. Why was I hurting like this? Throwing my arm forward I caught Erik in the gut. STOP NATALIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING I screamed at myself. It was no use I had finally snapped. But I chose to snap at the wrong person .Erik let stood in shock not understanding what the hell I was doing and he would never hit back. What was I doing? Kicking him in the back of the knee he fell into a kneel.

"I HATE YOU." I cried. The pain way so noticeable in his eyes. He looked down.

"And why, my love, have come to hate me so?" He asked broken and hallow.

"I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME. YOU WASTE YOUR LIFE ON THIS." I pointed at myself in disgust. Was this the real reason for my anger was I really just punishing myself.

His look of depression was replaced with love and determination. He now knew I loved him I was just… a beast. He stepped forward in front of me before I could punch the wall again. "Feel free to destroy whatever you like I know… exactly what you are feeling."

Spinning around I destroyed a mirror and threw a bottle of ink at the wall. I screamed again letting the rage out. He didn't need to see me like this. He couldn't it hurt too much. I stumbled back over to him. He was watching me carefully.

"Get out." I whispered my voice sounded horrible from my sobs and screams. His emerald eyes filled with confusion at me request, "I said get out. Go somewhere. I don't…I can't let you see me…like this."

Once again his beautiful eyes filled with that glorious understanding. Kissing me he walked away over to his boat and left. Falling to my knees I sobbed stronger than ever before. What was wrong with me? I had injured him, I actually hit him.

I couldn't understand what had happened. Then I decided this world had become my Hell once more.

Erik

Glancing back down towards Natalie almost everything in me screamed at me to run back to her side, to hold her. To make all the pain go way but then there was the lonely love depraved man inside me that assured me that she needed to get it out. That's she was safe though hurting but I couldn't help her. It hurt her for me to watch so I left. I could think of one person alone I wanted to go to and that person surprised me. For some odd reason I wanted to go see Raoul De Chagny.

Checking to see if anyone but Raoul was in the room I found him alone leaning over a book. Softly tapping against the wall Raoul jumped and looked around. "Can I enter?" I asked. His eyes widened as he realized it was me. He nodded and I stepped out of his wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Natalie kicked me out."

"What happened?"

"She snapped and let out all her pent up energy at the world. She destroyed half our house and hit me a couple of times. Then she kindly asked me to leave because she didn't want me to see her like that. It's completely understandable." As I talked his face turned into one of shock. "No I want you to answer honestly Raoul how much do you like your father?"

A sudden realization hit him on why I asked that. He now knew I wanted that man dead.

"Go ahead kill him but wait a while."

"Why does he deserve to live any longer?"

"Because recently I found out that he found out where Natalie's family is."

"The people that sold her. Why do you care about them?"

"They didn't actually sell her. She was forcefully taken from them in payment for something. They love her Erik they never stopped. She doesn't know that so until I find out where they are you can't kill him because I'm afraid he's the only one who knows where they are."

"Can I kill him after you find out?"

"Yes… you can." He said.

"Good but I would have done it anyway."

Raoul smiled and shook his head, "I know." Chuckling I stood.

"I better go check on her." He nodded and I slipped out the way I came in.

As soon as I was out of sight I began to run down the path way desperate to see her. Hoping praying that she was alright. Entering my home I spotted her picking up the shattered remains of a mirror. Going up to her I pulled her unwillingly into a strong hug. "Thank god you're alright."

She looked up at me her big green eyes filled with unshed tears. She snuggled into me like I would fade away. "I'm so sorry Erik. Please I'm so sorry. I didn't…I don't know why-"

"It doesn't matter. I love you Natalie." She kissed me and slid her hands around my neck. I hoped to god I'd be enough to make her stay. If I lost her I wouldn't be able to live. That was the truth.

Suddenly a thought came to me so I asked, "What is your real name?"

"Natalie of course." She was lying I could tell.

"What is it really?"

"I don't know." She was now telling the truth.

"Alright we'll know soon enough."

"What do you mean."

"Your parents never sold you Natalie they had you taken from them. They love you. Raoul is now trying to find them." Her eyes went wide and her mouth came slightly open. She turned away and ran toward the bag of things that came from her room I had gotten when she first left. Digging through it she found a locket. Staring at her I watched her hold it close to her heart.

"You really loved me. I was loved."

No Natalie you are loved." She enfolded herself into me. With a small grin I stroked her black hair. She was my beautiful angel and I was the demon at her feet. For once in my life I was fine with being in superior. Even though she would tell me modestly we were on the same level. But that was not possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Erik: I quite like this chapter.**

**Madam Oakheart: I wonder why?**

**Natalie: Wait what I havn't read it yet.**

**Erik: That's alright darling. I'll show you what it's about.**

**Natali: Alright (Walks away rik in hand)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Andre<span>

Sitting down in my office chair I saw a not sealed with his seal. Groaning I picked it up and read:

Monsieur,

It is my wish that you re-preform the play Don Juan Triumphant. As normal box five is to be kept empty. If my directions are not immediately put into action you will pay dearly. Plus my monthly pay is now 30,000 francs because of my new partner, Madam Taylor.

Signed,

O.G.

Setting the paper down I saw the script and sheet music for the play. Shaking my head I tried to comprehend how I was going to pay his ridiculous prices. Through I knew I couldn't go against him after all the problems he already taken place in. Getting up I headed towards the door. "Monsieur." A voice spoke behind me. I turned to see Madam Taylor.

"Yes madam." I said trying to be calm if she were here the Phantom wasn't far behind.

"Are you going to do as he asks?"

"Yes I am Madam."

"That is good." I turned to leave thinking she was done, "Oh and Andre don't disappoint and I don't give a damn who you put as lead but don't put Carlotta. Is that understood?"

"Indeed, who would you prefer, Madam?"

"Anyone but her." She walked into shadow and disappeared.

Taking a deep breath I went to tell the new cast.

Natalie

Giggling quietly I fled down the tunnels with Erik at my side. Yesterday I had found the perfect hiding place for us. I was a surprise for him kind of like a thank you for everything room. This room was one I doubt even he had found it was outside the opera house. Under the opera there was a lone pathway really hard to find that went to an inside cavern like space. A few days ago I had discovered it and bit by bit added in a bunch of stuff to make it a perfect bedroom for us. The nice thing is it's close to his normal house.

Leading him down the tunnel I told him to close his eyes as we neared the entrance. He obliged after looking at me in confusion. Dragging him down the tunnel I stopped and glanced around.

Inside it was fairly large about the size of the stage. On one side there was a desk equip with paper, ink, and wax. In the middle was a huge beautiful bed with black blankets. A small beside table was on both sides. In another space was a small fire pit to keep the place comfortably warm. On the other side was a canvas witch I had painted myself. It was hard to hide from his but I was able to do it whilst he didn't notice.

It was Erik with his sword unsheathed. The blade was in front of his face. He was smiling devilishly. Behind him spread out were perfectly (Very angrily hard and difficult) black ebony wings. One hand was reaching out of the canvas. A different canvas next to it was of me his hand entered the other canvas I griped it tightly. In my other hand I held a one year old Taylor who was the spitting image of Erik (even though he wasn't his son). "You can open your eyes."

He did and his mouth fell open in surprise. His eyes scanned over the canvases. Turning back to me he stood speechless. "Do you like it?" I whispered.

"It is the most perfect amazing place I have ever seen."

"Good that's what I was hoping for." With a sudden rash movement he picked me up bridal style and kissed me. His lips were soft and urgent against mine. My cheeks flamed and Erik spun me around. Erik dumped me on the bed and began to kiss my neck. Letting out a soft quiet moan, I hoped he wouldn't notice. Stopping in his tracks he looked at me in surprise.

"Did you just moan?" He asked curiously.

Blushing I muttered, "Yes…"

He leaned down to the point his breath tickled my ear, "Could you moan again. I like the sound."

"Then you'll have to work for it."

"Will I?" He smirked and kissed me neck again while on hand slid down my body. Not being able to hold it in again I moaned rather loudly and was happy we were far away from prying ears. "That was rather easy. Tell me my love can I make you let out sounds I've never heard you make before."

"Go ahead my angel I would love to make them for you." I whispered. Then Erik took me as his own all through the night.

I awoke beside Erik. The bed sheets had fallen to the ground long ago with our continuous love making. He was still asleep sprawled out beside me. I stretched my sore muscles. I didn't regret giving myself to Erik for I loved him. Though I had one regret that I needed to apologize for but that would have to wait until he awoke. Erik didn't get a lot of sleep but I was used to getting little. Going over to the dresser that was also in my room I pulled out (.com/cgi/set?id=41397079) (its polyvore don't know why it doesn't show.) a pink silk dress. He sure was getting to me I never wore this. Throwing it over my naked body I sat by the desk. I began to draw. Even with ink I managed to draw a perfect mask, not just any mask Erik's mask. Behind it I added music notes and a rose with a black ribbon. Under all that I drew his name in perfect cursive.

Smiling I leaned back in the chair observing my work. Glancing at Erik I found him up reading a book. He has thrown a sheet over his bottom half and was absorbed in his novel. Standing I laid down on the bed next to him. I began to read with him to find he was reading The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, one of my favorite novels. We read at the same pace and read the rest of the book together.

He looked at me his eyes filled with joy, triumph, and love, wait backtrack triumph. He saw my suddenly hostile expression and took my hand in his own. "What is it Natalie?'

"Why is there triumph in your eyes?"

"From what I noticed last night you were pleased with me. So I felt triumphant that you enjoyed yourself." Understanding took the place of the hostility.

"I get it and Erik you didn't disappoint." I said with a blush.

"Your cheeks are beautiful with that shade of red." He whispered kissing both of them. I blushed deeper and I smirked. "I love you so much. Everything about you is perfect." His eyes trailed my body stopping at certain points then back at my face again. At this point I was redder than a tomato. Erik chuckled and stood walking towards the dresser. I knew he was strong but now I knew just how muscular he was. He smiled and pulled on some clothes. Holding out his hand I took it only to tug as hard as I could. Not suspecting this he fell on the bed.

Blinking he looked at me. I leaned over him my hair falling around his face and with honesty I spoke, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"You were not my first."

"Willingly?"

"No but-"

"Then it doesn't matter. My love you were pure then and you are pure now. I am the one unworthy of an angel's purity."

"Nonsense I could think of no one more perfect." Taking a deep breath I straddled his waist. He gasped as I ran my hands down his still bare chest. He put a hand on my waist and one slid up my thigh.

"Why did I put clothes on?" He asked in amusement.

"I have no damn idea." I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Erik: (holding Natalies hand) I love you**

**Madam Oakheart: Lucky...**

**Erik: Be jelouse all you like Madam it will never change my feelings. You wrote Natalie and I together and I know you do not have the heart to tear us apart.**

**Madam Oakheart: (flips him off) Watch me, Angel. I can't do it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Erik's P.O.V<span>

It had been a month since I had taken Natalie. It was now a common privilege. About now Natalie should be pregnant says the laws of nature at least but she had shown no signs. Also recently she had been acting distant. Was she angry with me? Had I done something to offend her? Looking to my side I saw her at the edge of the bed seemingly asleep. "Oh Natalie do you love me?" I whispered.

"Erik why would you ask that?" Natalie turned to face me. I had a hunch she was awake in fact I was hoping she would be.

"You have been distant."

"I'm afraid." She whispered.

"There is nothing to fear for I am here to protect you."

"I am afraid of you."

"Why would you fear me!"

"It is not you I fear exactly it is your reaction to something I need to tell you.

"Are you with child?" I asked hoping. You see I wanted a child.

"No. Erik I…can't have kids." My heart fell.

"Why not? Do you not wish to have children?"

"That's not it. I want to have children. It's just through my beatings as a child my uterus was damaged making me unable to have children. I've been afraid you'll be disappointed."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh sweetheart…it's alright."

She gave a big sigh of relief and snuggled close to me.

"We could adopt." I suggested. She looked up at me her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Really?"

"Yes I know a place we could go."

"Then we'll do that but I want to tell Antoinette and Meg first."

"Its morning you could go now."

"Is it?" She asked sitting up. "Then I shall go, care to join me?"

"Of course where you go I am bound to follow." Smiling she stood and pulled out some clothes. Putting them on, she struggled with a strap. Taking it and tying it perfectly she smiled in thanks. It was tempting to kiss her but then we'd never get out of this room.

Taking her hand we started towards Madam Giry's room. Today was the day of the Halloween ball, the 31th of October. All the girls got a day off because the stage was being decorated and it was a holiday. That made it a large chance that Antoinette would be in her room, most likely reading. Going through the door of her room just as predicted she was reading. Looking up she noticed us and stood setting her book to the side, seemingly regretfully.

"Hello dear, happy birthday." She held out a small package. It was Natalie's birthday; it then occurred to me that Natalie had never told me the day of her birth.

"Sorry love I just forgot. I need to run an errand I'll be back later." I kissed her and left through the passage. What would she want for her birthday?

Natalie

"You didn't tell him when your birthday was did you?"

"I think I forgot to mention it." I said with a grin. She sighed then gestured at the present. Pulling open the book I set eyes on something I had wanted back for years. It was my mother's necklace along with a pocket watch that I could guess was my fathers. Grinning Antoinette helped me place the necklace around my neck where it the fell against my chest. "Thank you so much." I breathed out. I placed the watch in my pocket.

"Of course darling."

Kissing her upon the brow I left through our secret entrance. She sat back down and resumed her reading. Taking off towards home I smiled bright. Never in my life had I thought I would be this happy. Who would have thought I would start as a servant and become loved by an Angel of Darkness? I didn't deserve it but I was much too selfish to give it up.

Erik

I searched and search for the perfect gift but I could find nothing. As I passed a jewelry store I noticed something. It wasn't cheap but I had been saving for a while so luckily for me I could buy it. Smiling I thought of all the make-up I had used to cover my face, it was so easy to trick the human population. Going inside I bought it and the cashier smiled at me. He must think me some handsome filthy rich noble, how wrong that man was.

Turning the corner I headed back towards home. I had never really considered the Opera Populair a home until Natalie came. It was always my domain or my opera house. No I don't believe I ever called it home until that black haired, green eyes girl had made my world perfect. I continued towards _home _with a light unnoticeable skip in my step a new smile brightening my face.

Natalie

Erik returned empty handed surprisingly I would have thought he would have searched for something all day. He walked in grinning, his happy grin. That one that was on his face all day if he were chipper. He had a light jump in his step, chipper indeed. A smile soon came on my face as he practically tackle hugged me. Isn't that my job?

Looking up I noticed his face as perfect as the other side. With closed examination I noticed the very slight change of skin color. It was specifically made for my own skin. He had used my make-up. "Make-up." I stated.

"Only you would be able to tell." He smiled kissing me.

"So I had an idea for my birthday." I started he cocked his head ever so slightly so I knew he was listening. "I was thinking we'd go to the party and show who we are by coming down the double stairs singing Angel of Darkness. Plus I thought we'd switch it up a little."

"Switch it up?"

"Well not switch it up really more like make us awesome." He grinned at this, "I made this." I held out a mask just like his except it went on the other side of my face. Then I held out a black mask that fit his face. He stared at then in confusion. "I'll be wearing all white. I was guessing you'd prefer not to so I made a black mask to replace the white one and you'll go in all black."

He nodded in understanding. Taking the mask he placed it on the same time I did. Turning towards a mirror he pulled back the curtain covering it. "Yin and Yang…" I whispered. We fit it perfectly Heaven and Hell, love and hate, Ocean and Moon, War and Peace. We were the perfect circle. I the ungracious child reaching towards the beauty of an angel and being lost to flow with him for all eternity, together as one as happy as can be with no care for those who stood by and watched.

"Natalie…" He whispered. His hand extended for me. Not even paying attention to it I stepped forward and threw my arms around him. We held each other then breathing in the love that surrounded us.

The festivities began with fireworks. The sound like thunder cracking high in the sky with bursts of color. We let them have some fun first let them have a little drink and song before we stood center stage. Erik wore all black. He had a plain black cape a black suit and boots. The only none black thing was the simple lily of pure white pinned on his shirt. I wore () (.com/cgi/set?id=41637297) a white dress with the black key Erik had given me so early in our relationship. Smiling I got ready to descend the stairs. So with my first step the lights dimmed and I began to sing,(Angel of Darkness- Alex c Yasmin K) "_Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hands but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness. Angel of Darkness don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand." _

Erik also began to descend the stair way and continued with the song._ "When darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight." _Erik drew his sword and no one dare try stop us the Angel and Demon.

I continued_, "The love is lost. The beauty and light have vanished from garden delight. The dreams are gone. The night has come. The darkness our new kingdom." _I spread my arms wide lost in the music that only we could make._ "Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand." _

Erik took over his voice deep_, "The hunt goes on deep in the night. Time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from the eternal light. Until my last breath I will fight." _His voice held a note and I took the lead.

_"Now realize the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the light. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. The world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end. Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness. Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand." _Erik's journeyed to me as the last word glided out of my mouth.

He was smiling in front of these people. Not one person step forward as Erik stroked my face with a gentle finger. Then he sank to one knee and my mouth fell open. Looking at me with passion in his eyes he removed a ring from his pocket and in a sing song voice asked a question I never thought anyone would ever want to ask me.

"Natalie Alexandra Taylor would you marry me?_ Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me here beside you. Anywhere you want to go let me go to. Natalie that's all I ask of you." _He finished there was desperation and love on his face.

"Let me know the moment. Let me know the time. You may come you may go all I ask is you love me. Take me for your own do as you wish but please my dear angel, my composer, my mastermind. Bring Hell in my name and I will stay. Take me as your wife but to me we are already closer than that." I said this with a sing song quality in my voice. His smile brightened and pulled wider. I glanced around the room most stood in shock, some in anger, but there were a few who were smiling. Raoul nodded to us grinning softly, I ignored Christine. Meg was nearly jumping up and down and Antoinette was smiling with tears in her eyes.

Erik stood and kissed me while sliding the ring on my finger. Taking my hand we bowed before disappearing in the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Erik Destler... but that would be incredible.

**This is my last chapter of the series. All I have left is the Epilogue.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Natalie's P.O.V<p>

When Erik proposed it was the best day of my life and after days of arguing we had planned out everything for the wedding. He had wanted a grand wedding, the whole damn fiasco and I wanted a small wedding with just close friends. First off, my version was way more practical and easy. After all we would only need to invite the Giry's and Raoul. Antoinette had even offered to marry us.

Erik found the idea preposterous, to be married by the woman who had practically raised both of us. I thought it was a brilliant idea. Eventually of course I won. Makes sense since all three of out friends had agreed with me. Not going to lie though it was fun to watch him squirm. Erik rarely didn't get his way.

It was decided the wedding would be held in our home on May 29th. After that the wedding dress crisis came into play. You see I swore to myself that my wedding was the only time I could be one hundred percent selfish, Erik was thrilled. Before long our wedding reached its start. I was going to marry Erik Destler. Before long I'd be Madam Erik Destler or Madam Destler or Madam Natalie Destler. I was ecstatic! For so many years I thought love and marriage would be an impossible luxury far above the likes of me. Then came Erik...

All these thoughts bathed in my head as I dressed in my snow-white dress. I never thought I'd wear something as pure as that. "You look gorgeous and don't even think of denying it." Raoul stated from the doorway. He had offered to give me away. At first Erik got pissed thinking that Raoul believed I was once his. Luckily Raoul was able to explain to him how someone needed to do it and that he only wanted what was best for me. Erik had calmed and apologized too, must be the happy wedding vibes.

Raoul offered me the crook of his arm ready to walk me down the aisle. Actually we didn't really have an aisle it was more like a cleared path through Erik and I's island. Looking down the path I set eyes with my angel. He grinned at me. Today he downed his everlasting white mask, black shirt, black pants, boots, expensive looking jacket and to tie it all together a rapier hanging on his hip. He was mine.

Marching towards him Raoul places my hand in Erik's before taking his place by Erik as his best man. Meg was my maid of honor and Antoinette our minster of sorts. Erik and I stared at each other falling in love with each other all over again. You look beautiful he lipped to me. I grinned more in response and winked at him.

Madam Giry began, "We are gathered here to bond Miss Natalie Alexandra Taylor and Mr. Erik Destler in holy matrimony. Sadly due to time we have to cut this short so Erik your vows."

"Very subtle Antoinette." He laughed grinning at his friend. Then looking me in the eye Erik cleared his throat and began, "My sweet Natalie, I loved you nearly a few moments after I met you. You are my life and I will guard and protect you through every challenging moment in the rest of forever."

Antoinette looked at me pointedly and I started talking my voice soft. "Erik I could drone on and on about how you are my first love but honestly you weren't." A broken expression crossed his features and he took a step back but I retained a tight grip on his wrist. "Wait! My first love was my baby son Taylor."

Understanding decorated his face and Erik moved back to where he had stood previous to my words. "Anyway I'd like to say I love you. I will never stop loving you. You are my love, my life, and my savior. You eased my pain over Taylor and helped me in more ways to count. Now I know I said I can't have kids but I was wrong. I can, it's just a one and a million shot. So I'm thrilled to say Erik I am pregnant." He stared at me in shock before the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen grew on his face. Everyone else was just as shocked. "Anyway how about that wedding." Erik laughed softly at that before turning back to our 'minster'.

"Erik Destler do you take this woman, Natalie Alexandra Taylor, to be your wife, now and for the rest of forever? To share with her equally your fortune, your respect, and promise to remain faithful even in the hardest of times?"

"I do!" He declared the tears running down his face, over his mask, and dripping to his shirt. The love sparkled in his green orbs as he looked at me.

"Natalie Alexandra Taylor do you take this man, Erik Destler, to be your husband, now and for the rest of forever? To share with him your fortune, your respect, and promise to remain faithful even in the hardest of times?"

"I do." I practically yelled smiling up at him and giving his hands a squeeze. Tears falling from my eyes as I gazed at my man.

"I now pronounce you my children, husband and wife. Erik you may kiss your bride." Before he could move I placed both hands on his face and kissed him, marking out life together. Marriage or not out love would never end. We had the rest of our lives, together.

Laughing in pure unadulterated happiness Erik lifted me up into his arms. This was perfect. This was our life. Now and forever. We had our friends. We had our family. And before we know it I'll have a little one to share with Erik. Placing a hand on my stomach I grinned at everyone.

This was home... this is where I'll forever remain.


End file.
